Who Are You?
by Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: Dean lives out his life in the same routine - school, work, home - every day. Until one day, he finds a mysterious note on his locker from an unknown admirer. Is this the catalyst for Dean to finally find some happiness in life? Destiel high school AU, probably been done before but yeah I had an idea, so I wrote a thing. Enjoy and review! M for swearing and possible smut later
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I had this idea. And I wrote it. Not abandoning my other fics (which, if you're new to me, you should totally read), but yeah I'm working through my ideas folder and this one popped out. So here we go. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dean, come on! We're gonna be laaaate!" Sam Winchester whined at the door of his older brother's bedroom. Inside, Dean finished the epic battle of 'which shirt smells the least', with his faded Metallica shirt coming out on top. Pulling it on hastily, he stumbled down the stairs in a daze, hair askew and eyes still full of sleep as a result of having only woken up five minutes previously. Grabbing a piece of toast, he made his way to the front door, where Sam was jumping on the spot with impatience. Sam stared at him.

"Uhh, Dean…..aren't you forgetting something?"

Dean looked at him blearily in confusion before realising there was a vital piece of attire missing.

"Shit! Pants! Important!" He shot back upstairs, ignoring the hoots of laughter that were escaping the mouth of his 16 year old brother.

* * *

Pants, shirt and jacket firmly attached, Dean and Sam arrived at Lawrence High with a few minutes to spare. Sam shot out the passenger side door of Dean's gorgeous black '67 Chevy Impala with a 'see ya later!' thrown over his shoulder, and Dean parked in the student parking lot, still half asleep.

He made his way into the building, not registering the piercing pair of blue eyes that followed him.

* * *

Two hours later, Dean had managed to wake himself up, ditching homeroom to go to the café nearby and buy some coffee. He re-entered school, and headed over to his locker. As he neared it, however, he noticed a cluster of people gathering next to it.

_The fuck?_

As he walked up to the group, they turned and looked at him, giggling. Dean shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with the unusual amount of attention he was getting. Normally people didn't notice him – he fit in the background, not bothering to participate in co-curricular activity of any kind as his life revolved around raising Sam and working for their Uncle Bobby at the auto repair shop. He was just one of the crowd, the guy who went to school, did the bare minimum, and went to work. No social life, no nothing. So why the _fuck_ was half his grade hanging by his locker all of a sudden?

He got his answer as he pushed his way through them and saw the note.

Stuck to his locker.

Stuck. To _his_ locker.

What.

_**Dean,**_

_**I find you aesthetically pleasing and would not be averse to knowing you better.**_

That was all it said.

Blushing furiously, Dean did the only thing that came to mind – he got a sharpie from his pocket, and scrawled along the bottom of the note in thick capital letters:

_**WHO ARE YOU?**_

Grumbling to himself, he stuck the note back to his locker, snatched his stuff, and forced his way through the laughing crowd to his Autoshop class.

* * *

The rest of the day, Dean couldn't get the note out of his head.

Who had written it?

Why?

And how had they attached it to his locker without him noticing?

At lunch, he sat with Ash, Jo, Charlie, and Kevin, who of course had heard all about it.

"So, who do you think it is?" Jo asked playfully, nudging Dean with her foot. Dean scowled at her.

"No freaking clue," he mumbled, biting into the sandwich he'd managed to beg off Charlie, who had taken pity after he'd complained about sleeping in. "And I'm just gonna forget about it for now, got shit to do after school"

As one, his friends rolled their eyes.

"We know, _work_" Ash said.

"Dude, it's important! Sammy's gotta get enough money for college, and Bobby can't afford –"

"Bobby can't afford to pay and your parent's are dead so it's just you," finished Kevin.

Dean glared at him. "Exactly."

Dean finished lunch early and left the cafeteria that day.

* * *

He went back to his locker, and saw that there was no note attached. Slightly disappointed, he opened up the locker and put his stuff inside, ready to ditch and head to work early, but as he pulled his hand out, he noticed a piece of paper lying at the bottom of the sparse box.

He picked it up, looking around nervously. There was nobody in sight (thank God). Dean unfolded the note.

_**I'd rather not say**__,_ the note read, _**but if you insist on pursuing my identity, then meet me at the back of the school field after school. If you don't show up, I won't bother you again. My original note was simply meant to be a one-off thing, I was not expecting a response.**_

Dean's hand shook slightly as he stuffed the note into his pocket, and his heart hammered.

Maybe he would stay until the end of school, after all.

He got out his phone, and texted Bobby:

_Gonna be a bit late, friend's got a thing. Sammy can walk home, right?_

He got a response within seconds.

_Nice to see you finally getting a life. Sure, it's fine, don't be too late though._

Dean smiled, pocketed his phone, and as the bell rang, he walked to his final class (which was one of the only ones he actually enjoyed), which was art, which was awesome, because if there were two things Dean could talk about, it was cars and art.

During class, he simply put on his headphones, switched on to a mix of Zeppelin and AC/DC, and painted, wholly focused in the task before him. Their assignment for the semester was to create a canvas that depicted what was most important to them. Dean had decided to have a background of black, with swirling greens and blues that crossed over a painting of Sammy in one corner, his parents and Bobby in another, and the Impala in the bottom left. The only thing that was causing him trouble was the bottom right. He had nothing to put there, nothing that stood out.

Dean, by the end of the lesson that day, had come to the conclusion that his life was utterly boring and devoid of purpose.

It was with this mindset that he headed to the back of the field at the end of the day, fully expecting no one to show up – or worse, Gordon Walker to be there, the jock finally thinking he was an ideal target to beat the shit out of. Dean could hold his own in a fight, hell he'd been in a few, but he really was not in the mood today.

He reached the end of the field, and as expected, there was no one there.

With a sigh, he flumped down onto his back, staring at the sky mindlessly.

_May as well kill some time before I head to work, I've got a while before Bobby expects me anyway._

_I'm an idiot._

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Less than a minute later, a shadow fell across him. His eyes shot open, and he sat up, turning to face his new arrival – and potential secret admirer.

His jaw dropped.

"You?"

"Hello, Dean"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, three guesses as to who wrote the note. Winner gets nothing. I'm thinking of the next chapter being Castiel's perspective on the day? Tell me if you want that , because I'm writing both that and what happens next.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yep, new chapter. This one is from Castiel's POV, and I hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The moment Castiel woke up, he knew today was going to be different. Today was finally the day he was going to do something about…._it._

He rolled out of bed and deliberated over what to wear, opting for his failsafe attire of a white button down shirt, black jeans, and his trench coat.

He crept downstairs, hoping that he was quiet enough to not wake up Gabriel.

No such luck.

"CASSY! GOOD MORNING! HAVE A PANCAKE!" Gabriel was already awake, and thrust a pancake laden plate in Castiel's general direction. Upon inspection, Castiel saw that there was about five different kinds of sugary toppings on a single pancake. He sighed.

"Gabriel, you know I don't like this level of sugar. Ever."

"But it's MONDAY! You need your energy!" Gabriel grinned, covered in flour and pancake batter. Castiel glared at him.

"Gabriel, please. I'm going to be late." And with an apologetic look, Castiel put the plate on the table, grabbed a banana, and headed out the door, leaving a disheartened Gabriel standing in the kitchen.

It wasn't long, however, before Gabriel cheered up.

"SAMANDRIEEEEL!" He hollered, bounding up the stairs.

* * *

Castiel arrived at school, still feeling guilty over the events with Gabriel. Gabe was trying, he really was. Their mother had died giving birth to Samandriel 16 years before, and their father had taken off a month ago with no explanation. Gabriel, at 25 the eldest out of the three of them, had immediately left his job as an interior designer in New York and returned to Kansas, finding a job at the local diner to support and care for his younger siblings.

All thoughts of guilt and family were blown from his mind, however, when _he_ arrived.

Dean Winchester.

The most beautiful boy Castiel had ever seen, with tufted dark blonde hair, eyes that rivalled emeralds, and a smile that lit up the world.

Not the he smiled much.

At least, Castiel had only seen him smile once, and that was when he had witnessed Dean's younger brother, Samuel, telling him about an exam he had gotten 100% on. Castiel hadn't meant to overhear, he had merely been walking past, but then Dean had smiled. It had been like seeing the sun come out.

And that had been the moment that Castiel had started to fall for the outcast.

He watched as Dean walked into school, not registering Castiel watching him mutely.

* * *

Castiel nervously gripped the piece of paper he had stuffed into his pocket that morning. It was now or never. He raised a hand.

"Mr Adler?"

His science teacher looked up.

"What is it…." The potbellied man's voice trailed off as he struggled to fit a name to Castiel's face.

"Castiel, sir," Castiel said quietly, hiding his irritation at the fact that he had been at this school for four years and yet his teachers still forgot who he was.

"Ah yes, Castiel"

"May I use the restroom, sir?"

"Of course. Here's a hall pass, don't be longer than five minutes please," and Mr Adler turned back to his class, Castiel already forgotten.

_It's not that I'm forgettable, _Castiel thought to himself as he hurried down the empty hallway. _I'm just not memorable either._

He reached Dean's locker, and looked around, scanning the entire area before slapping the note he had written to the front of it, and running away.

* * *

He heard the talking at morning break – "Dean Winchester got a note on his locker!" "Who the fuck is Dean Winchester?" "It said they want to date him!" "I heard it said they wanna fuck him!" "No, it said they were gonna get married!" "What did he do?!" "Seriously, who is Dean Winchester?" "No idea".

Castiel could understand people not knowing who he was. He was average, not even his teachers knew who he was, and he'd lived here his entire life.

He just didn't understand how people didn't know who Dean was.

He walked casually past Dean's locker again, and noticed the addition – "_**WHO ARE YOU?**_"

He ran to the boys' bathroom. A response was not what Castiel had expected. Maybe some embarrassment, a laugh or two, but that was it. He scrawled out a reply. This time, he would have to slip it _in_ the locker.

He remained in the bathroom for the remainder of the break.

* * *

Once the first bell for next class had gone, he slipped out, and ensured that the hallway was empty before pushing his hastily scribbled note inside the locker and running to Math.

It was risky, and he wasn't expecting Dean to show up, but at least he had tried. And Dean had responded! If he showed up – Castiel barely let himself entertain the thought, for fear of giving himself false hope – they would actually have a conversation. A real, proper conversation.

At lunch, he walked past Dean, who was staring round suspiciously as he clutched Castiel's note in his hand. Castiel darted out of sight, and watched as Dean smiled to himself and put the scrap of paper in his pocket before walking to the one class they shared – Art.

* * *

Castiel sat three seats away from Dean. He was able to watch out of the corner of his eye as Dean, entirely wrapped up in his own world, designed his art project. Castiel mused about how much of himself Dean put into his art, and wondered what Dean would put in the empty corner. Apparently, Dean was stuck on that too, staring at the design with his brow furrowed, tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Castiel wondered if he was even aware of his facial expression.

Probably not.

He sighed and turned back to his own canvas. It was originally meant to be of his family, but now he was wondering if he had made the right choice there, given the abandonment of his father. The design sheet lay blank. He glared at it in frustration, before looking up and seeing a familiar shape.

"Castiel, are you alright?" Ms Milton asked, her red hair catching the sunlight.

"I'm fine, Ms Milton. I'm just…unsure on what I should use as inspiration for my design, is all," he replied, smiling at her. Here was the one teacher who knew his name, and his favourite.

"Well, Castiel, I'm sure you'll think of something," she said, patting his arm. "Possibly a book, or an idea that speaks to you?"

"Thank you, Ms Milton. I'll work on it," he said quietly, resuming his glare at the design sheet.

Dean, he couldn't help but notice, had already started to paint on a practice design sheet, despite the empty corner.

* * *

This was it. Castiel stood at the field, hands shaking. Dean was there. Dean was _actually there, waiting for him._

_What do I do?!_

He stiffly walked across the grass, to where the boy lay with his eyes closed.

_What if he hates me?_

_I could run away now._

_He would never notice._

However, all hopes of being unnoticed by Dean were dashed when Dean opened up his eyes and saw him. Castiel was momentarily breathless as they focused on him, and Dean stood up.

"You!"

Castiel found his voice.

"Hello, Dean".

* * *

**AN: I'll probably have the next chapter up tonight or something. The amount of people following this already is awesome, thanks!**

**Please leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter 3, a bit later than I said (sorry). Give me some ideas and stuff ^_^ if you want, that is.**

**cloudsarefluffy - I AM SO GLAD IT WAS ACCURATE. (I don't take art. I once drew a house and my mum thought it was a dog).**

**Trying to make it pretty fluffy btw**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Castiel.

The gorgeous, silent, completely-out-of-Dean's-league guy who was in his Art class.

Dean stared at him in shock, taking in his appearance – clean, white shirt, black jeans (_I wonder what his ass looks like in those), _and his trademark trench coat, which cocooned him from the world. Castiel looked nervous, and his eyes slid downwards. Dean immediately missed the feel of Castiel's gaze upon him.

"This….this was dumb. I'll just, um, I'll leave you alone now," Castiel mumbled, quickly walking away.

Dean snapped out of his daze, and started forward.

"No, wait!" he cried, grabbing Castiel's wrist to stop him. Castiel looked at his hand, before turning to face him with traces of fear in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, if you want to beat me up that's totally fine. I just..I um.." he gabbled, panicking now. What had he been thinking? Dean wasn't gay! Even if he was, he would never go for Castiel!

Castiel regretted getting out of bed that morning.

"It was you? You left those notes?" Dean asked urgently.

"Um….yes?"

"And it wasn't a joke?"

"Why would it be a joke?" Castiel asked, honestly confused.

At this, Dean let out a full-blown grin, eyes shining. Castiel instantly melted, unable to tear his gaze from Dean's face and all too aware of the feel of Dean's hand on his wrist. As if registering that he was still clutching on to Castiel, Dean let go, stepping back. The warm pressure was gone, and Castiel felt his heart still racing from that small contact with Dean. Dean awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean, Castiel, I thought…"

"You know my name?" Castiel interrupted, shocked. _Dean knows who I am! He knows my name!_

The guy in question was bewildered.

"Of course I do, man! You're…..you're so…with your coat and your hair and your face….I honestly thought you had no idea who I was. No one here really knows who I am anyway, and I mean…you're you, so I…."

"What do you mean, I'm me?"

"You're so completely out of my league, man! I can't even believe someone like you would know who someone like me was, let alone talk to me"

Now it was Castiel's turn to stare in shock.

"Well I feel like an idiot now," he said shyly. "I, uhh, I never thought someone like you would notice someone like me – you've never spoken to me, never looked at me, and so when I left you that note I wasn't even expecting a response, and now I'm actually talking to you and I don't understand why you would talk to the nerd with a big gay crush on you-" he clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

_Shit._

_I just said that._

_How do I run away?_

_Oh, yeah_

Castiel took off running. Dean stood in shock for a second, euphoria at Castiel's slip quickly being overtaken by horror that he was running away, before chasing him.

"Hey, wait!" he called out, tearing after the boy.

_Shit, this guy can run._

He caught up to Castiel, but tripped, and caught on to Castiel's sleeve. The smaller boy fell onto Dean's chest, both of them letting out a small 'oof!' of surprise, before they realised what had just happened. They froze, staring into each other's eyes. Dean's hands automatically latched on to Castiel's hips, who had his hands on Dean's chest. Dean smiled gently.

"You have a big gay crush on me?"

Castiel's eyes, if it were even possible, got even bigger. His warm breath stuttered across Dean's face, who inhaled the scent of mint as he frowned slightly.

"Hey, it's okay man, I….I kind of have a big gay crush on you too," he bit his lip, trying to look anywhere but above him.

"Can we have this conversation a bit more vertically?" Castiel asked awkwardly, acutely aware of Dean's hands on his hips, and the way their bodies were pressed together without an inch of space between them.

"Oh, God! Shit, yeah, sure of course dude," they helped each other up. Dean rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, wincing slightly at the pain from falling over. They stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of one another and smiling. Dean realised Castiel wasn't going to say anything, so he took the initiative.

"So, big gay crushes. Who knew?"

Castiel let out a small snort. Dean looked at the ground, before looking back up at Castiel and allowing his eyes to soften slightly.

"So, do you want to uhh…go somewhere less….schooly?" Castiel's eyes shone.

"I would love to, Dean"

* * *

The two walked to the Impala, glancing at the others out the corners of their eyes and smiling as they blushed. Dean hurried around the car, opening the passenger side door to allow Castiel to climb in. The dark haired boy smiled at him gratefully, hopping inside. Dean raced to the driver's side, throwing himself in gleefully. The Impala tore out of the student parking lot.

"Where are we going?!" Castiel asked. Dean was unable to keep the smile off his face as he replied, "You'll see!"

Soon enough, they pulled into the carpark of a diner. Castiel looked up at the sign.

"The Roadhouse?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, don't tell me you've never been here before! Best pie ever!" Dean got out the car, his bowed legs unfolding. Castiel was briefly shocked into stillness at the sight of Dean rising so gracefully, before he came back to himself and climbed out the car too. As they walked over to the entrance, their hands brushed, and a small shock of warmth ran through the both of them. Dean hesitated – what if his hands were too sweaty? – before clasping Castiel's hand firmly in his own. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel blush and smile, as he gently but firmly gripped Dean's hand back. Dean pushed the door to the Roadhouse, before stepping inside, gently tugging on Castiel's hand to get him to follow suit.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I know it is a pretty awkward chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter four! Kind of long and awkward. Let me know what you think and stuff please.**

**Guest who sympathised with my art issues - thank you for your kind words.**

**Put-Me-To-Sleep-My-Evil-Angel - thanks :D hope this one is cute too!**

**Queen Beanie - trying to make it as fluffy as I can because of the S9 angst :3 continuing as per your request haha**

* * *

Chapter 4

A blast of deliciously warm air hit Castiel's face as the two boys walked in to the diner. He took in the room. It was long and rectangular, bathed in warm yellow light. Tables lined the side that the windows were on, while the other side of the room was occupied by a long counter, behind which a brown haired woman was scrubbing at a stain in the wood. She looked up as the boys entered, and her face broke out in a smile.

"Dean! Who's your friend?"

Dean blushed – _he appears to be doing a lot of that _– before looking at Castiel and saying, "Ellen, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Ellen, the woman who makes the greatest pie in the world"

Ellen let out a bark of laughter. "Alright, sit down. I'll bring your usual." She winked at Dean, who promptly went redder and made his way to a booth in the back corner of the near-empty diner, still clutching firmly to Castiel's hand. Dean slid into one side, and Castiel sat opposite him, taking the opportunity to extract his hand from the blonde boys to wipe it nervously on his coat for fear of sweat.

There was an awkward silence as both boys stared at the table, unsure of how to proceed. Castiel twisted his hands nervously, mind racing.

_What do I say? _

_I knew this was a mistake._

_He's going to hate me._

_How do I leave as politely as possible?!_

His train of thought was derailed by a large hand coming to rest on top of his. "Cas, you okay?" Dean asked anxiously, green eyes probing. Castiel gulped.

"Yes, I…I'm fine, I'm just very nervous and I'm not quite sure what to – wait, 'Cas'?"

Dean looked away briefly, embarrassed. "Yeah, uh, nickname? Castiel is kind of a mouthful. Not that it isn't an awesome name!" he amended hastily, "I just think Cas…sounds…well.."

He stuttered into silence as Castiel gave him a full, proper smile.

"I like it"  
"You do?"  
"Yes. It's a lot nicer than 'Cassy', at any rate"  
"Who the hell calls you Cassy?"

Castiel sighed through his nose. "My older brother, Gabriel. He knows how it irks me, and seems to revel in irritating me. My younger brother, Samandriel, calls me Cassy, but it's only because Gabriel bribes him to"

Dean let out a noise that sounded like a suppressed laugh, tightening his grip on Castiel's hand.

"What about your parents? Do they like pissing you off, too?"

Castiel felt his throat close up and he shook his head numbly, the smile slipping from his face as he looked back to the table, where their hands were clasped.

"Cas, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I just wanna know you better. You don't have to talk if you don't want to"

Castiel cut off Dean's rambling by lifting his gaze.

"Dean, it's fine. I should be able to talk about it. I suppose I'm not used to people asking me about my life, or even talking to me for that matter. I apologise."

"Dude, don't apologise. Stop worrying so much, it's fine"

At that moment, Ellen came over, laden with two double cheeseburgers and a slice of pie each, as well as two glasses of Coke.

"Here you go, boys. Enjoy." She winked at them, and walked back over to the counter. Dean dug into his cheeseburger, eyes closing and an expression of sheer bliss crossing his face. Castiel gaped, before tucking into his. Flavour exploded across his tongue and without realising it, he copied Dean's response, adding small moans of contentment as he chewed. He opened his eyes after several seconds to find Dean staring at him, the remainder of his cheeseburger forgotten on his plate. Castiel gulped. "What?"

Dean cleared his throat several times, blinking rapidly.

"Nothing man, just…if that's what you're like with cheeseburgers, I'd love to see what happens when you have the pie"

Castiel felt his face heat up.

"No, no, I like it! Please continue" the green eyed boy winked at him, and Castiel – weirdly – relaxed. Dean was simply accepting him, taking in Castiel's oddness and _liking it._ This was a new experience, and Castiel was going to take full advantage of Dean Winchester actually taking an interest in him.

"Dean, if you wouldn't mind, would it be okay if I told you about my parents?"  
Dean looked at him, surprise and….tenderness?...flashing across his face.

"Sure, Cas. Only if you want to, you know? Whatever you're comfortable with"

Castiel took a deep breath and Dean (after wiping them on a napkin) relinked their hands.

"I told you about my younger brother, Samandriel. Our mother, Rachel….she died giving birth to him. Haemorrhaged. I was almost two, Gabriel was 9. The only real memory I have of my own mother is when my father finally came home with baby Samandriel, and he didn't stop crying for _days_. Gabriel had to look after us. He was nine years old, and our father just dumped all that responsibility onto him. Finally, Father realised that he needed to step up and behave. It was actually fine until a month ago. Samandriel and I woke up one day…and he was gone. Gabriel came back from New York and has been looking after us since. Father has not contacted us, and he left no notes or anything."

He looked down. Dean's grip tightened. He was pretty sure he knew when Castiel's dad had left. Castiel hadn't been at school that day (not that Dean hadn't totally been shitty with his friends as a result of not being able to stare at him at every opportunity) and when he came back, he'd been paler. And even more withdrawn, despite the fact that he never said anything anyway (only to Ms Milton during art, and Dean totally didn't live for the moments when he got to hear the gravelly tones a few seats away).

"Hey, look, I get it. I mean, um. I just…I know what it's like to not have your parents around. My parents died when I was 4. Sammy was just a baby. I had chicken pox, and it was really bad. We were driving to the hospital and this fucking…this guy, just outta nowhere, he just shot across in front of us. My parents were in the front seat. Dad couldn't stop. I just remember a lot of noise and light, you know? And the next thing I know, I'm hooked up to a bunch of machines, and Bobby's sitting by my bed telling me that my parents aren't gonna come back. The one thing I remember that I know for sure isn't just a dream is my mum and dad telling me that angels were watching over me, just as I was going to sleep. And how my mum always smelt of apple pie."

By the time he'd finished, he had tears in his eyes, and Castiel was looking at him with something akin to wonder. He removed his hand from Dean's, and cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek.

"Dean. It's okay. You are an incredibly strong person for living through that, and for choosing to share it with me."

Dean smiled, and wiped his eyes.

"Look at me, all teary eyed on my first actual date. Shit, I'm sorry. I did not picture it going this way at all I'm such a downer."

Castiel, on impulse, got up from his seat and sat next to Dean, before wrapping his arms around him hesitantly. Dean hugged him back fiercely, and they sat there for a while, breathing in the scent of each other, before a familiar voice said "Aww, how cute! Is this the one who left that note on your locker, Dean?"

They broke apart and looked up at the new arrival, blushing slightly.

"Jo," Dean said in greeting.

"Howsit hanging?"

"Jo, this is Cas. Castiel. Cas, this is Jo, one of my best friends, and Ellen's beyond irritating daughter."

"Shut up, Mr REO Speedwagon!"

"We made a pact to never discuss that!"

Castiel laughed softly, and Dean's head whipped round to stare at him, the sound setting off all kinds of reactions. Castiel, oblivious to Dean's stare and Jo's amusement at this, smiled up at Jo.

"Yes, I am the one who left the note on his locker."

"Smooth move, my man. He was blushing about it the rest of the day"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

Ellen decided to materialise at this point.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle! Get started on your shift!"

Jo rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, mum. See you around, guys!" She strode off to the backroom. Ellen looked pointedly at Dean.

"Dean, it's 4:30. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Dean stared at her in horror.

"Shit! Work! I'm sorry, Cas, we gotta go. I'll give you a ride home?"

"I wouldn't want to impose….."

"Dude, I'm offering. Ellen, can we get our food to go?"

"Sure, now hurry up!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Castiel had given Dean directions and Dean had broken a few speed limits, the Impala stopped outside Castiel's house. The boys smiled at each other, hands firmly clasped in the space between them.

"Thank you, Dean. For everything. For responding to my note, for meeting up with me, for the date – I could have paid for our meal, by the way – and for the ride home"

"Cas, I would do it all again. Thank _you_ for choosing to tell me all about your family crap. Um…I gotta run. What's your cellphone number?"

Castiel wrote it down quickly on a scrap of paper, and shoved it into Dean's hand. Dean grasped his wrist as he made to get out the car.

"Cas, um. Can I….Can I kiss you?"

Seeing Castiel smile was like watching the sun rise all over again.

"Yes, Dean"

And they both leaned forward, staring at one another, until their lips met. It was a quick, chaste press of lips, but even after Castiel had pulled away and run into his house blushing, and Dean had driven to work - even after he had texted Ellen to thank her for giving them a free meal ("Don't sweat it honey, God knows you're working your ass off as it is. You don't need to pay, you're practically family!") - it was all the boys could do to stop themselves from constantly reaching up to brush their lips, where the memory of that brief kiss still tingled.

* * *

**AN: Yep. It's pretty awkward and stuff I might come back to edit it if people tell me what they think about it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I think this might be the longest chapter yet!  
**

**Put-Me-To-Sleep-My-Evil-Angel - Thank Heavens! And I agree completely. Trying to make it as cute as I can haha.**

* * *

Chapter five

Dean tore into the garage, heading for the back room to clock in as he yelled over his shoulder "Sorry Bobby!"

He skidded to a halt once he had returned to the workshop, where Bobby was smirking at him from beside a wrecked Ford.

"What?"

"Ellen called"

Dean scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Bobby's general vicinity.

"Yeah…."

"Well don't beat around the bush, boy! You're late, I'm fine with it, now do some damn work and make sure your head ain't in the clouds!"

The rest of the afternoon, Dean worked on the Ford, beating out the dents and taking apart most of the engine. He ended up covered head to toe in grease and sweating like a pig, but he couldn't quite wipe the smile that had been there since he had kissed Cas from off his face.

From his office, Bobby smiled and dialled a number.

"Roadhouse Diner, what can I do for you today?"

"Ellen, it's Bobby. Sam okay there?"

"Sam's fine, kid got here not long after Jo. Dean didn't see him – he was too busy tearing off with that date of his. But yeah, Sam's fine, you can just pick him up later."

"Thanks, Ellen. Mind telling me how Dean's date went? The whole story, now, not that bullcrap one sentence story I got earlier!"

Ellen told him exactly what she had witnessed, and Bobby settled in his chair, watching fondly as his eldest surrogate son worked.

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for Dean to clock off.

"Bobby! Gonna go pick up Sammy!" He called. "I'll see you at home!"

"See you soon boy, put some water on for dinner!"

Dean whistled as he put the Impala in gear, and drove off to pick up Sam. He'd finally kissed him. Castiel Novak. The guy Dean had been completely not-watching ever since he saw him four years ago. And Castiel had kissed him back, and _actually liked him back._ Dean could hardly believe his luck.

But what if it wasn't luck?

Dean's smile faded as his thoughts turned darker.

What is Castiel was playing a trick on him? What if that was all it was, a huge joke?

What other possible motivation could Castiel have for leaving that note in the first place?

_I'm not special. He doesn't like me. He even said he wasn't expecting an answer. I was stupid enough to respond, and to take him out and kiss him and…._

_Shit._

Dean's mood was noticeably broody as he entered the Roadhouse, which was noticed by….well, everyone. Ellen sighed.

"What happened, Dean?"

Dean scowled.

"Nothing"

"Sure, nothing, that's why your face looks like a slapped ass. What's eating you?"

"I said I'm fine, Ellen!"

"Dean Winchester, you sit your pansy ass down now and you tell me what the hell is going through that thick skull of yours!"

Dean sat down in the nearest booth, instinct taking over where his brain told him otherwise. He stared at his hands as he fiddled with them on the table. Ellen sat down across from him, looking at him in concern. When she spoke again, her voice was softer.

"What is it?"

"I just…..I'm so average, Ellen. So boring. I got nothing going for me, I'm useless. The only thing I'm good for is getting enough money for Sammy's future. Why…" his voice trailed off, the question left unasked, but Ellen understood.

"You're an idiot. Is that honestly what you think? You need a higher self-esteem, Dean, and as for why that boy was with you, ask him for yourself! Did you not see how he was looking at you?"

"…what?"

She rolled her eyes, and Jo chimed in, popping up from where she'd been lurking behind the counter.

"I swear, Dean, it was like the sun shone outta your ass. You slip him some kinda love spell or something?"

"What? No! The hell, Jo?"

Jo smirked, but looked at him with something bordering on sympathy.

"Dean, Castiel likes you. Get over yourself, and actually let yourself be happy. And take Sam home, he's just been sitting there studying the whole time….for _fun!"_

At the note of disgust in her voice, Dean cracked a smile. He made his way to the door that lead to Ellen and Jo's lounge, and stuck his head in.

"Sammy, come on! Get your head outta those damn books, we're leaving!"

Sam bounced out the room, holding his books to his chest.

"Great! What's for dinner?"

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala as Sam said bye to Ellen and Jo. He let out a sigh, and rested his forehead against the wheel briefly. Not briefly enough, however, as Sam practically threw himself in the car.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" When he saw Dean's face, though, his smile faltered.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy," Dean forced a smile. "So, you're starving? Ellen not feed you or something? You were at a freaking diner, dude."

Sam looked suspicious, but didn't push it. "Yeah, but…I didn't wanna eat without you and Bobby, you know?"

This time, Dean's smile was genuine.

"Aww, Sammy, I'm touched!"

"Shut up, jerk"

"Bitch"

And they drove home to Bobby's.

* * *

Bobby arrived home as Dean was moving about the kitchen, muttering to himself. He looked over at Sam, who was up to his elbows in extra homework, questioningly. Sam shrugged, and Bobby joined him in the living room.

"Why's he in such a bad mood, Bobby? Did something happen at work?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, if anything he was on Cloud 9 after that date he was on, I thought something had gone down after he left."

"He was pretty shitty – "

"Watch your language!"

" – uhh grumpy when he showed up. Ellen and Jo gave him a good talking to, though. I tried asking but he said he was fine, so I'm not sure. He was real happy when I saw him at the diner with that Castiel guy, I….I want him to be that happy all the time."

Dean walked in, his mind obviously in a completely different place.

"Food's up. Made mac 'n' cheese," he said.

The exasperated look Bobby and Sam exchanged was entirely missed by him.

* * *

After dinner, Dean lay on his bed, staring at the phone he was toying with in his hands. Finally he pulled the scrap of paper out of his pocket, and put the number scribbled on there into his phone before typing out a text.

**Cas? This is the right number, right? It's Dean.**

The response was almost immediate.

_Hey! Yes, this is Castiel. Why would it not be the right number?_

Dean could almost feel the genuine confusion radiating from his phone, and he allowed himself to smile.

Maybe it wasn't a trick, after all.

**No reason. Just checking and stuff. Thanks for letting me take you out today, I had a great time **

_Thank you for taking me out, Dean. I enjoyed myself immensely, it was nice to finally be able to talk to you and interact with someone other than my family._

Dean frowned before texting back.

**What? Who do you hang out with at school, then? I never see you at lunch, I figured you'd be somewhere cooler than the cafeteria.**

_I don't have friends, Dean. We have been through this, I am not deemed 'cool' enough to be noticed at school. I sit in the library and study during lunch period._

Well, that sucked.

**Sit with me at lunch tomorrow. Sit with me everyday.**

He pressed 'send' before sending another quickly.

**Please?**

The response came back, and Dean smiled.

_Of course, Dean. If you want me to, I would be happy to join you and your friends._

**Dude, I like you. A lot. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to. I do have a question, though.**

Nerves gripped his stomach as he waited for Castiel to respond.

_I like you a lot too, Dean. What is it?_

He twirled his phone a few times before he was able to find the words.

**Is this just some joke? You liking me? I mean, I…I suck at words. I just want to know if this is real or not. **

Castiel's reply took a few minutes, during which Dean's mind was racing through all the scenarios – he was right, it was a joke, and Castiel knew he was too good for Dean and was just mocking him for all those years of having a stupid crush on him.

_Dean Winchester, this is the farthest from joking that I have ever been. I don't wish to do this via text, but let me assure you that this is 100% real. Can we please talk about this more when I see you? Texting is….while a good way of maintaining contact with one another, not the best way for me to reassure you._

Dean's fears were mildly reassured.

**Sure, Cas. I'm sorry.**

_Don't be. I'm sorry to appear callous, but I should probably go now. Gabriel wishes for us to have some….'brotherly bonding time', whatever that means, and if he sees me texting, he will probably read these aloud, and I would prefer him not to._

A snort could be heard from Dean as he smiled and sent one last text to Castiel.

**Sure, man, it's getting kinda late anyways. Have fun with your brother, I'll see you tomorrow goodnight.**

_Goodnight, Dean._

Dean stayed up until 2am, though, his mind refusing to relax, instead simply dwelling on thoughts of Castiel – his hair, his smile, his eyes, the way he looked as he painted, his confused head tilt…..but mostly the way his lips had felt against Dean's in the brief kiss they had shared. Warm, dry, and slightly chapped, but with the promise of more.

Dean finally fell asleep, exhausted, to thoughts of Castiel, and the sincere hope that the other boy really did like him.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make this, I'm just rolling with it for now. I've also uploaded another fic of mine, it's called 'One in One Thousand and it's Trojan War Destiel crap so yeah maybe look if you want? **

**Reviews are what motivate me to write more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This one is slightly shorter. I'm kind of lost as to where this fic is going, I'm not planning on dragging it out too much longer, just because I'm sort of out of inspiration for it. If anyone has any suggestions just tell me. I'm really happy about the positive responses I've gotten though, thank you to everyone :D I'm also working on some other things, so yeah.**

**Naenae00 - That is very good news! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 6

For once, Dean and Sam arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. Sam was still in mild shock about this, staring at Dean as if he had grown another head.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sammy, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we're 20 minutes early for school. Not that I'm complaining, but usually we get here with, like, two minutes to spare. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sam. I just…..need to talk to Cas, okay?"

Instead of doing what Dean expected him to do, which was instantly ask who Cas was, Sam gave him a piercing look.

"Seriously, Dean? You've been on like, one date with the guy, and you already wanna call it quits?"

"What?" Dean was confused. How did Sam know?

As if hearing Dean's thoughts, Sam gave him the biggest bitchface Dean had seen to date.

"Dean, I was _in the backroom of the Roadhouse_ for a good 20 minutes before you left with Cas. And I know what you're like. You actually looked happy with him, and he looked like he'd won the lottery at least six times in a row when he looked at you, which is insane for a first date, so please don't screw it up"

Unable to think of a good response, Dean got out the car, slamming the door shut before waiting for Sam to follow suit so he could lock her.

* * *

Dean found Castiel almost instantly, as the boy was standing just beside the school's main entrance.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, smiling at him shyly. Dean couldn't stop the answering smile that spread across his face.

"Hey, Cas"

"Are you alright, Dean? Our conversation last night….are you having second thoughts?" Castiel suddenly looked worried.

"What? No! I mean, I know I said this yesterday, but I still just have no idea why you would want to date me. I'm still half convinced this is some joke, you know? It's been like, a day, and I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He finished off looking at his shoes, not daring to meet Castiel's eyes. Castiel was staring at him in growing shock.

"Dean, I don't want to have this conversation again. Please believe me when I tell you that I have had a ridiculously huge crush on you since freshman year. I never thought I would have the courage to leave that note. Yesterday was one of the best days I have had in a while, and while I hope that you and I can actually be something more, and get to know one another better, I completely understand if you do not want that."

Dean was speechless, until he nervously took one of Castiel's hands in his and said "Cas, I want the same thing."

He pulled Castiel along with him as he walked down the steps by the entrance, and the two boys made their way to the field, completely ignoring the shocked looks being thrown their way.

* * *

They flopped down at the end of the field, hidden from sight, fingers still intertwined.

"I'm really nervous, Cas," Dean admitted as he stared up at the sky.

"Why?"

"What if this ends horribly? What if they pick on us? What if you don't like my family? What if your family hates me? What if – " a hand covered his mouth, and Castiel smiled from where he had rolled over to face him.

"Dean, you worry far too much. This will not end horribly. If it does end, then it is my loss, however I hope that does not become the case. If other people pick on us, then more fool them for not being accepting of sexual orientation. If my family does not like you, I will not care. How could they not like you, though? And how could I not like your family? They are an extension of you. I am more concerned that they will not like me, but Ellen's response to me yesterday seemed positive, so I shall remain hopeful."

"You're awesome, you know that?" Dean whispered, his eyes never leaving Castiel's face. A light bloomed in Castiel's blue eyes, and he leaned in closer until their noses were brushing.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered back hoarsely, his gravelly voice contrasting with the soft tone he was using.

"That's okay with me"

And then they were kissing. It was different from the brief touch that had transpired last time, though. Castiel's mouth was soft, pressing on Dean's lips gently. Dean lifted his arms, and held Castiel as the boy leaned over him, pulling him in closer. His tongue traced the seam between their lips, and Castiel's mouth opened as the boy gasped softly, allowing Dean's tongue to enter his mouth. A soft moan was emitted – neither was sure who from – and they lay so that Castiel was practically on top of Dean, hands fisted in one another's hair, and the sound reverberated through both of them.

Dean's head was spinning. He was certain that no kiss he'd had – not even Lisa, when they'd dated in middle school, or Aaron when he'd visited town a few summers ago – was as good as this. This was Heaven. His heart pounded as he cautiously began to explore Castiel's mouth – his amazing, minty flavoured mouth – with his tongue, savouring the way it tasted, the way it felt, and committing it all to memory. One had drifted from the back of Castiel's neck down to between the boy's shoulder blades, stroking the spot lazily. This elicited a sharp groan from Castiel, who began to kiss Dean with even more fervour, his tongue begging to pass Dean's lips.

This continued for what felt like hours, yet felt like mere seconds at the same time, until suddenly the bell rang. The two were jolted out of their own little world, and realised where they were. Castiel blushed, and Dean gave a soft laugh as they sat up, brushing Castiel's hair from his face before running his fingers through it.

"So I guess we're official, then?" He asked.

Castiel pulled Dean to his feet, surprising the larger boy with his unexpected strength. He gave Dean a soft peck on the lips, watching how it changed his expression from nervousness to wonder.

"Yes, we are," he said, before starting to walk back across the field to school, dragging Dean along with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The plot is beginning to pick up! Yay! Going to try and update this every Wednesday - I have different things to update for practically every day of the week now. **

**Note: When texting in this chapter, Bold = Castiel, Italics = Dean**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once they reached the end of the field that was closest to school, Dean looked down at their linked hands nervously. Castiel, noticing his hesitance, stopped walking.

"Dean, do you wish to keep this a secret? Because while I would rather be open about our relationship, I do not mind if you would prefer to keep it from other people."

Dean blinked rapidly before meeting Castiel's clear blue eyes.

"What? No! I just….I don't want you getting hurt for being gay. Some people can be dicks, I don't want you getting shit because of me."

Castiel's face lit up at Dean's words, and he gripped Dean's hand more firmly.

"I am enjoying this, Dean. If they wish to abuse me for being happy, we can sort it out. I would rather face people honestly than lie to them about who I am for the sake of false friends"

They smiled at one another and continued to walk, entering the school still holding one another's hand tightly.

As they walked down the hallway, they attracted more attention than either of them had ever received in their entire time at Lawrence High combined. A lot of people glanced up, mild surprise crossing their faces, before resuming their walk to class. Some simply ignored them, as usual. Some smiled at them, giving them the thumbs up. And yet others (thankfully in the minority) glared at them. It was such an odd experience. Castiel recognised some of the girls he had overheard the day before asking who the hell Dean Winchester was, who were now looking at the pair of them with undisguised astonishment.

"So _that's _who Dean Winchester is"

"Who's the guy with him?"

"I dunno, he's called something weird, Castle Novich or whatever."

At this, Dean spun around.

"His name is Castiel Novak, and he's mine." The corners of his mouth turned up unconsciously as he laid his claim on Castiel, who was now bright red. The girls – Dean recognised a couple of them as Lisa Braedon (with whom he had had a brief fling with), Bella Talbot, and Ruby Cassidy – stared at the both of them, speechless. Dean and Castiel continued to walk, until they reached Castiel's English class. They stopped and looked at one another.

"Well, I'll see you in Art, Dean," Castiel said, reluctantly extracting his hand and turning to go. Dean grasped his arm.

"Wait, Cas"

Castiel turned back to look at him.

"Yes?"

Dean quickly pressed his lips to Castiel, before going a deep scarlet and saying, "See you later," and walking off quickly. Castiel stood and watched him go, reaching up to touch his lips. He remembered where he was, and ran into class.

Thankfully he entered just before the second bell rang, so he was on time. For the first time, though, everyone looked at him as he entered. People who hadn't even known he existed were now staring at him as he ducked his head and made his way to his seat at the back of the class.

_Word really does travel fast around here,_ he thought, thumbing his phone in his pocket. Mr Roche winked at him – _does HE know too?! _– before starting the lesson.

Half an hour later, Castiel was bored. He normally loved English, but today they were discussing poetry. Castiel was once able to bear poetry, when it was in the form of stupid haikus and limericks written in elementary school. Long, convoluted ways of abstractedly describing one's emotions? Not so much. He much preferred blunt, straightforward declarations of intentions and emotions, which is why he had left such a matter of fact note for Dean.

At the thought of Dean, he subtly pulled his phone from his pocket, and typed out a quick message to Dean:

**Poetry is one of the worst art forms I have ever had the misfortune of coming across.**

In History, Dean repressed a snort as he surreptitiously glanced at his phone, before sending back:

_Well, at least you aren't studying the origins of World War One for the third year in a row. How could they screw up my class schedule so badly?!_

Castiel bit his lip and smiled.

**How does one accomplish such a feat? I thought History students were supposed to study different topics per year.**

_Yeah, well apparently the classes I was going to take clashed with Autoshop. I didn't realise that I would be taking one that was entirely focused on 20__th__ Century warfare. AGAIN._

**That seems like a waste of valuable time. Why do you take History? **

A slight smirk crossed Dean's face, though he was quick to repress it before Mr Crowley – world's most biased, useless teacher – asked him what was so funny.

_Do you want the truth or the bullshit?_

**Both, please.**

_Bullshit answer – I feel like History will help us understand our past, and we can use that to stop from screwing up the future. The truth – I need the credit, and I have no idea what else to do. There isn't anything interesting enough._

Castiel frowned.

**I think I prefer the 'bullshit' answer.**

_I thought you might ;) you and all my teachers, anyway._

**Sorry.**

_Why?_

**I am not sure. I felt I ought to say it, though.**

Dean rolled his eyes before responding.

_Don't. You don't need to apologise to me, Cas. Ever. Got it?_

**Yes, Dean.**

_You're sitting with me at lunch, aren't you?_

**If you want me to, yes.**

_Of course I want you to! I'll meet you by the cafeteria at the beginning of lunch_

**This makes me happy, Dean.**

_I like you being happy. Makes me happy, you know?_

**I think I am starting to, yes.**

The bell went for the next class, making both boys jump, but a small smile refused to leave either of their faces.

* * *

During morning break, Dean texted Castiel again:

_Dude, where are you?_

Castiel was confused. Dean said they would sit together at lunch, he said nothing about morning break?

**I am in the library, Dean. Behind the books about Geology – there is a nice view of the field from the window.**

Two minutes later, a large, familiar pair of rough hands covered Castiel's eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in his ear. He pried the hands off his face before smiling.

"Hello, Dean"

Dean flopped down on the chair next to him, eyeing the books piled next to his new boyfriends.

"I was looking for you, you know"

"Well, I guessed as much from the fact that you texted me"

Dean grinned.

"Smartass"

Castiel averted his eyes, suddenly bashful.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me, so I did what I usually do during break time."

"You come here?" Dean's eyes were wide. "Hell, if I'd known that, we probably would've started dating a lot earlier"

"Wh…what?"

"I used to walk around heaps just wondering where you were, you know? I only really saw you in Art, and I didn't know how to talk to you, so I thought if I could see you…not in class, I'd have more courage. Never thought to look _behind _this shelf"

Castiel stared at him, causing Dean to slowly turn beetroot.

"What? Too creepy?"

"No, not at all. I just…" Castiel cleared his throat. "I saw you walking around the field, and I always wondered what you were walking around so much for. I didn't mind though. I….quite enjoyed being able to see you."

"Huh."

There was silence as they simply looked at one another, smiling. Dean cautiously reached out a hand and stroked Castiel's cheek with it, still unused to being able to do such a thing to another person, let alone the guy he'd been crushing on since what felt like forever. As he did so, there was a sudden noise, and Charlie, Jo, Ash, and Kevin came tumbling round the corner. Dean froze, and both boys were suddenly bright red.

"Uhh….hey guys"

"CUUUUUTE!" Charlie and Jo squealed, before the librarian hushed them. Dean realised his hand was still on Castiel's cheek, and let it fall. Seeing Castiel's sudden downcast expression at the loss of contact, however, he reached and took his hand, giving him a comforting smile. Kevin and Ash rolled their eyes while Charlie and Jo gave identical beams, before the four of them made themselves comfortable at the table.

"So, Dean, tell us everything!"

Dean and Castiel looked at one another, and Dean coughed.

"Well…."

* * *

**AN: Sort of unintentional cliffhanger thing because I'm tired and lazy. I also have some idea of where this is going now too, so expect it to have more direction and substance, because I was annoying myself with how empty the chapters felt. Not my best stuff. Reviews are welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yooooo here's chapter 8 :D people liking this makes me happy. Updating this every Wednesday (my time) as I am also working on other fics.**

**Shahara Dagan - I have put in much awkwardness and fluff for that exact purpose, I hope it goes over well**

**Put-Me-To-Sleep-My-Evil-Angel - Thank you :) I try, here's the next update!**

**PS I actually wrote out a whole plan for where this is going. It isn't just a loose end flapping around anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Well….Jo knows most of it…" Dean said, still blushing. Charlie nudged him with her foot.

"Yeah, she told us you guys went on a date to the Roadhouse and were basically mentally decorating the place in lovehearts! I want the full story, jackass!"

"Wait, what?" Dean looked at Jo, who winked back.

"It's true!"

Ash snorted, and Castiel gave a small smile before looking at Dean, who smiled back. Kevin elbowed Ash.

"Look, they're doing it now!"

Dean pulled at Castiel's hand, and Castiel automatically moved so that he was sitting in the chair next to Dean, their legs pressed against one another. Taking comfort in the contact, and making it so that their arms were locked together and their fingers entangled, Dean began to speak.

"So, yeah. Cas left this note on my locker-" and to everyone's surprise, he pulled out the note from inside his pocket "-and you guy know what happened there. We met up on the school field after school, because he left a note inside my locker saying to, and then we went to the Roadhouse, saw Jo – awful, I know –" Jo punched him in the arm lightly "-and we met up before school and we're dating now."

When no one spoke, but continued to give him dorky grins (apart from Castiel, who now had his head laid on Dean's shoulder and was contentedly watching him out the corner of his eyes), Dean got nervous.

"What?!" He demanded. Charlie squealed.

"You kept the note! And you two…just there…it's awesome. Castiel, you keep him, okay?"

Castiel looked at her and gave another smile.

"I will."

Ash stood up.

"Well, I need to go and punch something in order to feel manly again. I've got PE in five, I'll see you dudes later." He smirked at Dean. "Good one, bro, glad you're happy."

Ash left the library, mullet swaying, and closely followed by Kevin and Jo. Charlie hung back, and gave Dean a hug. She ended up hugging Castiel simultaneously, and the boys froze before Dean reached round and patted her back awkwardly.

"Uh….thanks?"

"I'm just happy you finally got the guts to speak to him, okay?" She winked. "Laters, bro."

And finally Castiel and Dean were left alone once more. Castiel hadn't moved from where his head rested on Dean's shoulder, and Dean glanced down.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, voice slightly muffled. "I like your friends. They care about you. It's nice."

"Well, they're your friends too. Like, by default. Plus, they like you. They wouldn't have been how they were if they didn't, so yeah. They're your friends."

There was a silence as Castiel digested this.

"I haven't really had friends before. This is nice."

Dean moved his chair so that he and Castiel were sat facing one another, hands still linked, and rested their foreheads together.

"You're mine now, Cas. Like I don't mean that in a dickbag way, I just….I'm gonna try make you happy. So my friends like you, and they're your friends, and you're never gonna be lonely again."

To emphasise his point, he kissed Castiel on the cheek before hugging him. Castiel blushed and smiled, hugging Dean back. They stayed like that for a while, feeling the warmth of one another's body, when the bell rang. Dean groaned and leant back.

"I've got Autoshop now. What've you got?"

Castiel grimaced.

"Science."

"Ewwww"

"I know!"

The two boys walked out of the library, holding one another's hand without even bothering to think about it anymore.

* * *

Castiel sat in Science, quietly unnerved. Mr Adler had actually called on him, _by name_, to answer a question. Castiel had, of course, answered correctly. But still. Yesterday the man had had no idea who he was, and now all of a sudden _everyone _was talking about him?

He deliberately ignored the scrawny boy who sat adjacent to him, who was watching him.

"Hey"

Castiel stared ahead.

"Hey, Castiel"

"Dude"

"Bro"

"Castiel!"

Castiel gave up.

"Yes?" He asked. The boy looked down. He was on the long, skinny side, all elbows and knees and an expression so earnest you could honestly believe he had the power to end world poverty.

"I just wanted to say hi. I think you were really brave for you know, the whole thing."

Now Castiel was confused.

"What whole thing?"

"You know, leaving a note on Dean's locker, and now you're dating! Not many people would do that, so yeah. Nice going." And Garth gave him a wide, toothy grin, which Castiel returned with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Garth. I'm not….used to social interaction, so forgive me if I offend you at all."

Garth shook his head.

"Not a problem, buddy! I'm just sorry I didn't talk to you before this, you know?"

Before Castiel could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Novak! Fitzgerald! Anything you wish to share with the rest of us?" Castiel was slightly terrified by the predatory gleam in Mr Adler's eyes. Garth, realising Castiel was completely out of his depth, spoke up.

"No, sir. He was just helping me out with question 12a"

"Right. Well, make sure that's the case." And Mr Adler returned his attention to the board.

Castiel and Garth smiled at each other, and Castiel continued with his work.

_Did I just make a friend?_

* * *

Finally, _finally_, it was time for Art. Dean positively beamed when he walked into the room and saw Castiel sitting there. He strode over quickly, dumping his stuff and gathering the shorter boy in his arms.

"I missed you," he muttered into the hollow of Castiel's neck before pecking a kiss there. Castiel, who had his arms wound around Dean's neck, shivered slightly at the touch, before smiling into Dean's collarbone and replying.

"It has only been an hour, Dean."

"Whatever. I'm allowed to miss you." Dean grumbled. Castiel paused.

"I missed you, too."

The moment crystallised between them, and they weren't in the art room anymore, they were in their own world of Dean and Castiel, just holding one another and taking comfort in it and closing their eyes to everything else.

That is, until someone cleared their throat beside them. They pulled away from one another reluctantly, to see Ms Milton and the rest of the room staring at them, a huge smirk on Ms Milton's face.

"Ah, yeah, sorry," Dean coughed, and the both of them sat down at the desks directly next to one another, discreetly holding hands.

"Right." The amusement didn't leave their art teacher's face. "Just get on with what you guys were working on yesterday, yeah?"

After a while, she walked to the back of the room, where Dean and Castiel were.

"Hi boys"

"Hello, Ms Milton," Castiel replied. "Sorry for being a disturbance earlier."

"It's fine! I'm happy you boys are finally there. I was rather tired of seeing you sneak glances at one another when you thought he wasn't looking." She snorted at their blushes. "All I ask is that you get your work done and do your best. That okay?"

Dean paused and looked thoughtful.

"I think we can manage that," he said, and winked at Castiel.

"Great, get on with it please." And she walked back to her desk, flipping open a book to read.

Dean glanced at Castiel, and pulled out his iPod.

"Wanna listen to my music with me?"

"Is that okay?" Castiel looked uncertain.

"Well, I listen to my music in Art, but I also want to somehow share this class with you, so yeah. If you want to, that is."

Castiel took the headphone he was offered.

"Yes Dean, I would love to."

They spent the rest of the lesson listening to Led Zeppelin and AC/DC, occasionally sneaking a peek at one another and blushing when their eyes met.

Dean realised he might have found something for the final corner of his canvas.

* * *

**AN: Until next week! Let me know thoughts and stuff!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Heavy dialogue here, just so you know. **

**I REALLY LIKE WRITING THIS OKAY.**

**Guest reviewer - HERE IS MORE SWEETNESS**

**MeMyselfManiac - Thanks! :D I don't have much else to say except I completely agree, plus I just wanted cute fluffyness because of all the angst.**

**Shahara Dagan - I hope you like this one just as much! And I really like their art teacher, I'm gonna include her more.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Dean and Castiel walked over to the Impala, Dean's arm slung around the shorter boy's shoulder as he had his own arm tucked around Dean's waist. They leant against the car for a while as they waited for Sam, before Dean said,

"Hey, um, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You know…uhh…" Dean began to stammer and blush, and Castiel slipped his hand into the other boys.

"Dean, whatever it is, it's fine." He smiled, and Dean visibly relaxed.

"Did you wanna come over to my place for dinner? Like, tomorrow or something? I want you to meet Bobby."

Castiel beamed up at him, and all of Dean's nervousness fell away.

"I would love to, Dean."

Just before Dean gave in to the temptation to press him against the car and kiss him within an inch of his life, Sam ran up to them.

"Hey, guys!"

Dean resisted the urge to punch his younger brother.

"Hey, Sammy. Cas, this is my brother Sam. Sam, this is Cas."

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said nervously.

Sam grinned at them.

"Hey, Cas. My brother's like, totally in love you with by the way."

Seeing Dean's instant blush, he grinned and hopped into the backseat. Dean stood there, dumbfounded, and Castiel went beet red.

"Come on, guys! Are we giving Cas a lift home?"

Dean stuttered and opened the passenger door for Castiel.

"Yeah, uhh, yeah. You wanna lift home?" Castiel slid into the car and smiled up at him shyly.

"If it isn't too much of a bother." Dean simply smiled, shut the car door, and got in the driver's side.

"Not a word, Sammy," he said as he started the engine and put on his music. 'Ramble On' began to play as the Impala cruised out of the parking lot, Sam unable to keep the smile off his face as he realised the two boys in the front were holding hands.

* * *

They pulled up outside of Castiel's home ten minutes later, Dean singing along to his music, much to Castiel and Sam's amusement. Sam was snorting at his brother's antics, and Castiel simply watched with quiet enjoyment, smiling.

Castiel made to get out of the car. "Thank you, Dean. I'll talk to you later."

As he opened the door, he heard Dean snarl "Shut up, Sam," before a firm hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back towards Dean. He turned, wide-eyed, and Dean was right in his face, the hand not holding his wrist stroking his cheek gently.

"Bye, Cas," he whispered, before closing the distance between them and kissing him. Castiel's eyes closed automatically, and he reached up to put his arms around Dean's neck, Dean's hand sliding from his wrist to his waist. They pushed closer to one another, and were so intently focused on the way their tongues slid against one another, and the feel of the other's hands on their body, that for a second they were entirely oblivious to Sam's gagging noises, or the furious tapping on the window. The pair broke apart, cheeks pinked and lips swollen, and looked out the window. There stood Gabriel, who tapped once more and grinned like an idiot.

"Hey Cassy!" Castiel scowled, his face all scrunched up.

"Gabriel. _Why_."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the obnoxious muscle-mobile parked outside, and when I go to see, what do I find but my darling little bro making out with his first ever cut of manmeat!" Gabriel winked at Sam, who blinked. "So, who are these fine gentlemen?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my baby brother Sam," Dean said as he looked Gabriel in the eyes. Gabriel gave him a careful once-over before nodding.

"Good to meet ya, Dean-O," he said cheerfully. "Look after my baby brother, or I'll rip your balls off."

At this, Dean visibly paled, although his expression remained the same as he pulled Castiel a couple of inches closer into his chest. "I have absolutely no intention of ever hurting him, sir."

"Ooh, sir! I like him! Keep this one, Cassie!" Gabriel rapped his knuckles on the roof of the Impala. "You get two more minutes of full make-outyness, before I bring out the flamethrower, got it? And try not to completely traumatise your little bro, Dean."

And he disappeared back into the house, screeching, "ALFIE! GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW!"

Dean looked at Castiel. "Alfie?"

Castiel smiled. "It's what we call Samandriel."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Gabriel seems…"

"Mentally unhinged?"

"I was going to say 'eccentric', but that works too."

Sam sank lower into his seat and looked determinedly at his textbook as their voices became soft murmurs and they drew closer to one another.

"So I'd better go inside now," Castiel breathed across Dean's parted mouth.

"Yeah, probably," Dean said, his words barely legible.

There was an endless second as they stared at one another, and then they kissed again briefly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Castiel said, and climbed out of the car and walked up to his front door where Gabriel was peeping round the doorframe excitedly. The last Dean saw of his boyfriend was Castiel being forcibly dragged into the house by the shorter man, with Gabriel clearly heard yelling, "I want to know EVERYTHING!"

Sam opened his mouth, and Dean raised a hand.

"Not. A. Word."

They drove to the Roadhouse, and Sam hopped out.

"I'm just saying, Dean, it's awesome that you're happy."

Dean rolled his eyes, but there was a faint smile under it all.

"Thanks, Sammy. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yep. See ya!"

And Dean drove to Bobby's.

* * *

As Dean was finishing up, he wandered over to Bobby.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bobby looked at him with a no nonsense expression.

"What?"

"Can Cas come over for dinner tomorrow? I just….want you to meet him, if that's okay."

A rare – no, really, rare – smile flitted across Bobby's face, before realising this was unchartered territory and making a fast exit.

"Sure, but you're cooking, got it?"

A mix of panic and joy flooded Dean.

"Got it. I'm gonna go get Sammy now, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, whatever"

Dean drove off, completely unaware of the fact that there was a huge smudge of grease swiped right across his forehead. Bobby repressed a snort, and began to close up for the day.

* * *

Dean walked into the Roadhouse, and was immediately ambushed by Jo, who leapt onto him and dragged him by the elbow to the backroom.

"Dude, you realise you have a huge smudge on your face, right?"

Dean rubbed his forehead and looked at the result.

"Dammit!"

There was a flash, and he blinked as Jo put away her phone.

"Jo, did you just take a picture?!"

She giggled.

"I bet Cas will love it."

He rolled his eyes and didn't bother trying to get her phone off her.

"Yeah, okay. Where's Sam?"

"He's in the living room, completely traumatised by the sight of his older brother macking on his boyfriend in front of him.

"It was one kiss!"

"Yeah, and I'm Samuel L. Jackson. Come on, lover boy, let's get your brother."

However, Sam chose that moment to bounce out of the living room, oversized backpack on his back.

"Hey, Dean!"

"Hey, Sammy. Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Great, I'll just go find Ellen and say bye."

Dean found Ellen in the main bar, talking to a customer. She saw him, and walked over.

"You picking up Sam?"

"Yeah, thanks for looking after him." Dean scrubbed at his forehead absent-mindedly. Before he could leave, however, Ellen grasped his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're happy, Dean."

He flushed and looked down.

"Thanks, Ellen."

There was a voice behind him.

"Dean Winchester, is that you?"

Dean turned, hardly believing it.

"Benny?"

* * *

**AN: I dunno, I just really like Gabriel. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews.**

**And stuff.**

**Until next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I thought I wasn't going to get this done today because I've been starting to post shit on ao3, which has meant me copying and pasting word documents of shit I've already published here onto there and re editing them and it's been a bloody nightmare and I've gotten like 7 ficlets done. So it's a work in progress. Sorry, but that's my excuse for why this chapter feels so damn short.**

**ChillyChilly - PLOT DEVELOPMENT WILL HAPPEN BUT DON'T WORRY**

**Shahara Dagan - Don't apologise! Sam will probably continue to be traumatised if I have anything to say about it. Which I do, because I'm running this joint. Writing Gabe is insane because it sort of just happens and yeah. And you can totally look forward to Benny showing up that's cool with me.**

**Um. Anyway. Chapter 10 is here.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Dean was practically bouncing in his seat when he and Sam pulled up outside Castiel's house the next morning. He and Castiel had been texting until about 1am until they fell asleep, phones in hand, about pretty much everything.

"Gabriel, do not forget that I am going to Dean's for dinner tonight," Castiel reminded his older brother as he left the house. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I know, bro, don't get your panties in a twist. Here's your boytoy now! Yoohoo! Dean-O!" he called, arms flailing at the black Impala. Dean waved back, and Castiel ran over before hopping into the car, catching Dean's infectious smile.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean beamed before kissing him smartly on the mouth. Castiel blushed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude. Still here."

"Aw, shut it, Sammy. Let's go!"

And the three of them headed to school, Gabriel waving madly from the porch.

* * *

"So there's something I completely forgot to tell you," Dean said as they parked at school. Sam practically ran away from the car, leaving them to indulge in one another's company before they had to go to morning class. Castiel looked at him worriedly.

"Should I be concerned?"

There was a soft laugh before Dean spoke. "Nah, it's just this friend of mine just moved back here – his name's Benny, and he's really cool and I wanted you to meet him at lunch today if you wanted. He was my best friend when we were younger and then he moved and now he's back and….." he trailed off. Castiel reached across and gripped his hand.

"I'd love to meet him," he said softly, before letting go and exiting the car at the same time as Dean. They walked into school with their arms around one another, stopping at Dean's locker. Dean stared at Castiel's fingers as he played with them before mumbling, "So I'll see you at break?" hopefully. Castiel tugged him closer by his fingers, and when Dean looked up he whispered "of course", before giving him a chaste peck on the lips and leaving for his locker. Dean was unable to stop himself from smiling all the way to class.

* * *

The first couple of hours were bearable. It turned out that Benny had been put in Dean's Autoshop class, so the pair of them teamed up to work on the theoretical practise questionnaire they'd been given that period. Dean spent most of the time telling Benny all about Castiel, and Benny lost count of the amount of times that he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I know it's only been a couple of days but I've been in love with his eyes for so long and it's like every time he looks at me –"

"I know, your whole world disappears and gets replaced by rainbows and unicorns. I'm gonna meet him, Dean, calm down," Benny snorted, and Dean snapped his mouth shut. Benny's eyes were twinkling as he said this, however, so Dean knew he wasn't really mad.

"I'm sorry, man, it's just…he's so…"

"Yeah, brother. I know."

When the bell went, the two of them headed to the library to find Dean's boyfriend.

* * *

Castiel was where he had been yesterday, curled up in an armchair by the window. Dean popped his head round the corner and gave him a huge grin.

"I knew you'd be here."

"And I knew you would find me."

Dean's cheeks went slightly pink and the two of them stared at one another before a voice from behind Dean interrupted. "So, do I get to meet this guy or what?"

Dean jumped. "Oh, god! Cas, this is Benny. Benny, this is Cas. My boyfriend. Mine. Mine mine mine!" he ended up singing the last part as he squished himself into the chair with Castiel, burying his face into Castiel's neck. Castiel glanced at him, amused, before looking up at Benny.

"Hello, Benny. I would say hi properly, but I appear to be inconvenienced at the moment."

Benny raised an eyebrow at Dean, and then replied, "it's fine, dude. Dean's just weird like that."

"I'm adorable!" came the muffled protest from where Dean's mouth met Castiel's skin. Castiel gave an involuntary shudder at the sensation, and his arms gripped Dean tightly. He looked at Benny apologetically, who merely rolled his eyes and flopped into the chair opposite them. Castiel could've sworn, though, that he saw a flash of something else in Benny's eyes, and this made him suddenly fervently grateful that _he _was the one that Dean was currently snuggling into, as opposed to the guy he was sat facing.

Not that he wasn't grateful anyway.

His heart had forgotten how to beat evenly the second he'd seen Dean Winchester, and now the man himself was sat on Castiel's lap, legs sprawled in an ungainly fashion over the side of the chair, and his arms locked around Castiel's neck as his head rested on his shoulder. Castiel smiled contentedly, and he spoke to Benny.

"So, you moved back to Lawrence? How come?"

"My parents split up, and my dad wanted to move back here. So I came with him." Benny shrugged, and Castiel found himself stroking Dean's hair without realising he had been doing it in the first place.

"Benny's dad used to work at the garage with Bobby." Dean spoke up. He lifted his head slightly from the comfort of Castiel's shoulder to grin crookedly at Benny. "We used to annoy them so much, stealing wrenches and shit."

Benny burst out laughing. "I think you'll find that was mainly you, brother. I was the good influence, remember?"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

Before anything else could be said, Charlie appeared, closely followed by Jo, Kevin and Ash.

"Hey guys! Thought you'd be here. Is this Benny?" Charlie grinned, and Benny smiled lazily back.

"Guilty. Who are you guys? The only thing I could get outta this boy's mouth was 'Cas this, Cas that'!"

At this, both Dean and Castiel blushed while their friends chortled. Jo stuck out a hand.

"I'm Jo-"

"Joanna!" Dean interrupted.

"-_Jo_, and I kinda remember you from when we were kids."

Benny shook her hand. "I think I remember! Were you the weird girl with the knives and pigtails?"

Jo tipped her head. "That's the one."

"Well it sure is nice to make your acquaintance again, Jo."

Jo winked. "You too."

Charlie pushed past. "I'm Charlie, resident lesbian, and these two losers are Ash and Kevin," she said, indicating them. "Now, first things first – Marvel or DC?"

They spent the rest of the break talking and laughing, and Castiel really hoped he wasn't imagining the amount of times Benny's eyes flickered over to where he and Dean sat, Dean refusing to move from Castiel's lap.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had Art next, and they walked along slowly, hand in hand. Dean was grinning his face off – he was dating Castiel, his best friend was back, and everyone got along! – and Castiel was smiling at his boyfriend's exuberance. He bit his lip.

"Dean, did you and Benny ever….?"

Dean frowned.

"Ever what? Wait, you mean…me? And Benny?"

Castiel blushed and looked down.

"Dude, no! First off, we were like 12 when he left. And I've never thought of him…that way, and I know he's never thought of me like that. I don't even think he's into guys."

"Oh, okay."

"Was that…..were you jealous?" Dean gaped at the now crimson boy in front of him.

"No!" Castiel relented. "Maybe a little bit. I….you're so amazing and I'm just the dork in the trenchcoat and I think I'm still in shock that we're actually dating?" he finished his sentence as if it were a question, peeking up at Dean, who frowned before engulfing him in his arms.

"Don't think like that, Cas," he said into Castiel's hair. "I'm still in shock, too, and you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that you're stuck with me. Okay?"

Castiel nodded into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Okay."

"Great! We gotta run now or we'll be late for class," Dean said, and the two of them half jogged to Ms Milton's room, hand in hand. Castiel's fears over Benny were alleviated somewhat, although he couldn't get the memory of Benny looking at him and Dean out of his head for a while - at least until Dean smiled at him shyly before offering an earbud which already had Led Zeppelin leaking out of it.

They spent the next hour like they had the day before, listening to Dean's music and working on their projects. Ms Milton smiled at them fondly as she took attendance, before burying herself in her novel once more.

* * *

**AN: PS my AO3 account name is the same as my one here, which is also my tumblr URL.**

**Because I'm not above dropping hints.**

**So, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This story has 39 followers and there's like a two people reviewing per chapter. PLEASE VALIDATE MY WRITING AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME. Review responses at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Castiel looked out of his bedroom window anxiously. Dean was due to pick him up any second now to have dinner with him, Sam and Bobby, and Castiel had been glancing up every five seconds, unable to focus on his homework. As he turned away to scowl at his reflection (his damn tie was _still _refusing to behave), he heard a familiar engine rumble, accompanied by Gabriel cheerfully shrieking "I'VE GOT IT CASSIE!"

Castiel flew out of his room, tripping over his foot and narrowly avoiding tumbling headlong down the staircase. "Gabriel, please-"

"Hello, Dean-O! You sure do look nice!"

Too late.

Castiel arrived behind Gabriel, gasping for air. Dean stood on the doorstep, the warm rays of the setting sun striking his face. Castiel, struck literally speechless by the sight of Dean looking almost made of molten gold, simply stared until a hand clapped him on the back, bringing him back to earth and causing him to realise that Dean was staring back.

"Well, you kids have fun! That is, if you can stop undressing one another with your eyes and _actually_ undress one another," Gabriel snorted, and a horrified "_GABRIEL!"_ sounded out from behind Castiel. He turned to see a horrorstruck Samandriel stood there, eyes wide.

"Samandriel, Gabriel was being stupid. This is Dean, my boyfriend," Castiel said, blushing, and Dean winked at Samandriel.

"Samandriel? That's one hell of a name, dude."

Samandriel shrugged. "Yeah, most people call me Alfie." This elicited a confused frown from Dean.

"Um. Why?"

"In first grade I couldn't spell my name, and my writing made it look like I'd written "Alfie" on my work, so everyone called me that. It stuck, and it's a lot less dorky that 'Samandriel'."

Dean acquiesced. "Nice. Cas, you…uh, you ready to go?" A slow blush was steadily creeping its way up his neck under Gabriel's delighted scrutiny. Castiel, taking pity, nodded, pushing past his older brother.

"Yes. Goodbye Gabriel, I shall text you and keep you informed."

The two of them walked down the path to the Impala, hands brushing.

"Use protection!" Gabriel squealed, before hauling Samandriel inside from where he'd been leaning out the front door.

Dean was tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he pulled away from the kerb.

"Dean? Are you alright? I am sorry about Gabriel. He can be….intense," Castiel said worriedly. Dean shot him a smile, illuminated by the last rays of the sun.

"I'm fine, I just….I had this plan, and I wanted to run it by you."

"What is it?"

"Well, before we went back to Bobby's, I thought we could go see a movie? 'Cause I kinda thought…we haven't really had a second date? Like I know we had our first date and it all just sorta went from there but I want to take you out and stuff, if that's okay?" He looked over at Castiel, and Castiel realised that Dean was actually _nervous_. He placed a hand on Dean's leg reassuringly.

"I would love to go and see a film with you, Dean."

Dean beamed, and they drove to the cinema.

* * *

After a whispered debate in the line (which Dean totally _let_ Castiel win, by the way), they had paid – Dean paying for the tickets, Castiel paying for the popcorn and Dean's liquorice. Which, if the look on Dean's face was anything to go by, wouldn't last long at all. Castiel had shyly produced the treat after buying it and the popcorn and drinks, and walking to where Dean was waiting for him. Dean's entire face had softened, and he had looked from Castiel to the proffered liquorice before asking "How did you….how did you know?"

Castiel had simply responded quietly, "You were looking at it before. I thought you might like it," and Dean, overwhelmed by this simple act of affection, pulled Castiel close and kissed him. They broke apart after a few seconds, Castiel blushing furiously as Dean grinned, to the sound of applause. Dean scratched the back of his neck before taking one of the bottles of Coke and the liquorice from his still flustered boyfriend, taking Castiel's hand, and pulling him to the theatre room.

Name any 'cinema date' cliché, and you can be certain that it happened with Dean and Castiel. What really made Castiel's cheeks warm, though, was when their hands met in the popcorn bowl, and Dean had turned to smile at him before clasping his hand, and settling them on the armrest between them. Not long after, a tentative hand had slipped from Castiel's, before slowly making its way around his shoulders. Castiel had placed the almost empty popcorn bucket on the floor (it hadn't really lasted beyond the opening trailers), before leaning into the embrace, hating the stupid armrest that was between them – but then Dean had obviously cut a deal with a devil or something, because _the armrest lifted up_. Castiel tucked himself more snugly under Dean's arm, the part covered by the other boys' arm feeling as if it was aflame. When the end credits began to roll, and those who didn't know about the after credit scenes (how could they not know?!) were leaving, Dean carefully tilted Castiel's chin up, smiling into his eyes before closing the distance between them and kissing him gently. Castiel, dissatisfied, pulled Dean's head down for more when he began to pull away, and teasingly ran his tongue along Dean's lower lip. Dean, completely taken by surprise, automatically opened his mouth, and soon enough their hands were grasping at one another, trying to get even closer as their tongues deliciously tasted the inside of the other's mouth.

They were interrupted, however, by a rain of popcorn.

"Get a room, faggots!"

Dean turned to where the voice had come from and stood, raising an eyebrow as he let his full height and size be made apparent.

"You wanna say that to my face, douchebag?"

The guy – Gordon Walker, from the same grade as them – scowled.

"Shoulda known it was you, Winchester."

Before anymore could be said, a nervous looking cinema staff member approached them.

"Um, guys? No fighting in the cinema, please. And sir, if you are going to throw around derogatory insults, we are going to have to ask you to leave." This last part was directed at Gordon, and Dean slumped back down next to Castiel, taking his hand again. Gordon blew past them, still scowling, and the employee looked over at where Dean and Castiel were.

"I am so sorry for his behaviour. We can offer you free tickets for the next time you visit us?"

Castiel, surprised, looked at Dean, who looked just as taken aback.

"Uhh, sure."

"That would be awfully kind of you. We wouldn't want to put you out."

They answered at the same time, and the employee gave them a quick smile.

"It's no trouble – any form of prejudiced behaviour is not tolerated here." She hurried out, and returned just after the end credit scene, handing them a coupon.

"I hope you both had a satisfactory evening, and that you visit again."

Dean, now completely bemused, took the coupons dazedly.

"Thanks….."

* * *

They didn't run into Gordon outside the cinema, thankfully, and drove back to Dean's house. It was now dark, and the stars were beginning to become visible. Castiel leaned his head against the passenger window and gazed up, smiling to himself. Dean glanced over, and his heart constricted at the sight.

The Impala pulled up outside Bobby's, and Dean hurried around to open Castiel's door for him. Castiel blinked at him.

"Dean, I can open a door, you know."

"Shut up, I'm a gentleman!" Dean took Castiel's hand.

"Aww, ain't he cute?" A voice came from the porch. Bobby and Sam stood there, with shit-eating grins on their faces. Dean hid behind Castiel, nudging him forward.

"Dean, what are you –"

"They're laughing at me, not you. Sammy likes you."

"….Next time Gabriel talks to you I am not rescuing you."

Castiel walked up the steps to the porch nervously, Dean still behind him, hand outstretched.

"Hello, Mr Singer. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dean talks about you quite a bit."

Bobby shook Castiel's hand before pulling the surprised boy in for a hug and releasing him.

"Talks about me all the time, does he? Well, he talks about you all the time here, so you're family already. Come on in, I made us some chilli."

Castiel looked over to Dean for guidance, but Dean looked like he was about to cry with happiness, so he allowed Sam to drag him into the warm house by the hand.

* * *

**AN: I feel like this was pretty short but I have to fill out a form for a uni application thing, so yeah. Sorry. The cinema employee is awesome. Gordon is not. **

**Review responses:**

**Shahara Dagan - you are quickly becoming one of my favourite people here. THANK YOU. And you summed it up rather nicely :D**

**Guest - HELLO. Please don't implode, your enthusiasm for what I write keeps me going! And yeah I'm from England, I live in New Zealand though. TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU CAN ABOUT BEING FROM LOUISIANA BECAUSE I want to be as legit as possible. You don't sound uncultured! Talk to me more please! Uncultured is when you're my dog and you decide that the best thing to do in front of the hot guy walking past is _lie down and start licking your dangly bits._**

**Moving swiftly onwards, thank you to everyone reading this :D I'm sorry, I'm in a really good mood right now, so that's probably why I sound so annoying. Until next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is so late and I am so sorry. I've had a busier week than normal - I've been applying to uni (took me 4 months but I did it) and that made my other fic updates late. So yeah, I'm sorry. This chapter is slightly longer than the others as an apology, and has lots of Gabriel because I love him and if anyone wants to talk about the latest episode with me PM me here or on tumblr (URL is secretlyademigodinthetardis) because I need someone to squeal about it with. Review responses are at the bottom.**

**PSA: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY CHARACTERISATION OF GORDON AS A HOMOPHOBIC DICKBAG MAY BE MISCONSTRUED AS RACISM. That was not my intention. I made him a dick because the show makes him a dick and it makes sense that he would be prejudices about literally everything. I say this because a reviewer said it may look kind of racist, and I am aware that there are still huge homophobia and racism problems going on, which really sucks. So I'm not looking to offend anyone or stir shit up I just wanted a cute Destiel High School AU okay that is all. If I've offended anyone I am sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"So, _you_ asked _Dean_ out?" Sam asks over his bowl of chilli, grinning. Out the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean turn bright red next to him.

"Yes, yes I did," Castiel smiled back. He added in an undertone, "you should have seen his face when he got my first note."

Bobby let out a snort at this, Sam cackling as well at the thought. Dean gave Castiel an amused glare.

"Hey, you're the one who ran away when you arrived!" he teased. Now it was Castiel's turn to blush as Sam looked at him.

"You _ran away_?"

"Shut up," Castiel mumbled.

They carried on like this, laughing and talking, and Dean felt his heart thrum with a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. For far too long his life had revolved around school and work and getting money to put into savings for Sam, with a bit (okay, a lot) of mooning after Castiel on the side. And now he was actually _dating_ Castiel, and Castiel was getting along with his family, and his family approved of his boyfriend.

Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Dean realised he had spoken too soon when he reached his locker the next day and someone had scribbled across it in Sharpie: "FAGGOT".

He clenched his jaw, and opened his locker to grab his books. As he slammed it shut, he realised that someone was standing next to him, staring at the graffiti.

"Dean."

He jumped before realising it was his boyfriend.

"Holy crap, Cas! You scared me!" he exclaimed, before swooping in and pecking Castiel on the cheek. Castiel's eyes, however, remained sad and fixed on Dean's locker.

"They did it to you as well," he stated. Dean felt his anger rise. It was one thing to do that crap to him – he could take it, he'd had his share of bullying over the years – but to Castiel? The sweetest, most harmless guy Dean had ever come across?

Nope. That was something Dean would not stand for.

"Show me," he growled. Castiel sighed.

"Dean…"

"Show me!"

This time, Castiel grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him.

"Your anger is worthless if you have nothing to direct it at, Dean. We can deal with this properly, and you will not take your anger out on the undeserving. Okay?"

Dean melted. Somehow, Castiel knew exactly what to say to make him think properly again, and the fact that it was _Castiel,_ in that _voice_…..he sagged and looked at his boyfriend.

"So what do we do?"

Castiel's face was grim.

"We photograph it and go to the authorities."

* * *

Dean was not at all bothered about having to miss his Physics class. He was bothered, however, by the bitchy looks the assistant Principal, Mr Pellegrino, was sending them. Any misgivings he had about being here were immediately dispelled by the admin building door banging open and a loud familiar voice yelling, "Hello! Who's been wailing on my baby bro?"

Castiel froze next to Dean in his chair.

"They called Gabriel." His voice was tight, and Dean took his hand, causing Mr Pellegrino to scowl once more at them.

Gabriel swooped down upon them in that exact moment.

"Cassie! What happened?!"

"Nothing major, Gabriel. You should be at work," Castiel sighed. Gabriel pursed his lips.

"Show me."

Wordlessly, Castiel held up his phone to show the photographs he had taken of the graffiti on his and Dean's lockers. Gabriel's face was like thunder.

"Right."

And he stormed into Ms Naomi's office without another word, letting the door slam behind him. Dean grinned.

"I like his attitude."

Castiel shrugged, letting the events of the morning sink in as he leaned into Dean's side. Dean raised an arm and let it rest across Castiel's shoulders wearily. They both settled into the uncomfortable chairs and closed their eyes, hearing the muffled sound of Gabriel yelling come through the closed door. Dean vaguely caught phrases like "blatant discrimination", "fucking teenagers", and "dickbags fucking with my baby brother". He smiled, glad that Castiel had someone like Gabriel to care for him.

Eventually, Gabriel opened the door, still with a faint scowl. Ms Naomi stood behind him, arms folded and face flushed.

"Okay, kiddos! Tell your Supreme Leader anything you know that might help. And Cassie, if you do that thing where you hold back vital info, I'm never making you pancakes ever again."

Castiel blanched, and Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze. The two of them walked into Ms Naomi's office, sitting down across the desk from her with Gabriel behind them, a hand resting on the back of both of their chairs. The Principal cleared her throat.

"Are you two aware of anyone that would have a reason to do this?"

The boys looked at one another, and Dean lifted his hands helplessly.

"Uhh, last night we were um…." He scratched the back of his neck, and Ms Naomi raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Mr Winchester?"

"We were at the movies and were verbally abused," Castiel supplied, as equally awkward as Dean. Gabriel's grip on the back of their seats tightened. Ms Naomi began to write on a pad of paper in front of her.

"Kindly elaborate, Mr Novak."

"That douchebag Gordon Walker was throwing popcorn at us and calling us faggots," Dean said, and Castiel smiled at him gratefully. He had spoken more since being with Dean than he had in the past few years, but he still felt uncomfortable talking to people he was not familiar with, preferring to stay quiet. Dean continued, pausing only to smile at Castiel when the dark haired boy took his hand. "Someone who works at the cinema got him to leave because of it."

Ms Naomi nodded.

"And you think he may have done this?" Dean shrugged, and Castiel answered this time.

"I don't know, I guess it's a possibility – but if someone is to be punished, I would rather it were the actual culprit. I do not want to give people even more cause to hate us."

"Nobody hates you, Cas!" Dean said, looking horrified. Ms Naomi nodded.

"Castiel, some people are prejudiced. That is something that will unfortunately never change. But you are not hated. I will ask Mr Walker to see me later today, and I will ask teachers to ask their classes if there were witnesses. For now, you may either go to class or take the day off."

"Dude, take the day off!" Gabriel hissed in Castiel's ear. Dean snorted, but was looking at Castiel with a huge grin.

"Come on, Cas, we can watch movies and stuff!" Castiel allowed Dean to pull him out of the office, and he looked over his shoulder at where Ms Naomi had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, just as Dean yelled "Thanks Miss!" and they were gone, Gabriel walking out behind them. He clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Alrighty! I'm gonna head back to work – thanks for getting me out of that, by the way-" he winked "-you two crazy kids go do whatever! USE PROTECTION!" he hollered, walking out to the parking lot. Dean and Castiel froze, looking at one another, before Dean winked and Castiel snorted. They walked outside, hand in hand, as Gabriel drove off tooting at them.

The Impala, soft leather interior as inviting as ever, lay waiting for them. Dean opened the door for his boyfriend, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring blatantly at Castiel's ass as he walked past, before getting in the driver's side and asking, "So, movie marathon at yours or mine?"

* * *

Three hours later, the pair of them were sprawled across the couch in Castiel's living room, munching popcorn and about to start The Two Towers. Castiel was only half upright, slouched against the side of the sofa, one leg dangling off as the other was propped up horizontally. Dean was settled in between his legs, on his back with his head resting on Castiel's torso. His boyfriend's arms were wrapped around him from behind, keeping him snugly fitted there. They were both half asleep, thoroughly relaxed by the way they were sitting coupled with the others' presence.

Dean's phone abruptly buzzed, startling him out of his daydreaming. Checking the screen, he saw a text from Benny:

**Where are you guys?**

Castiel, seeing it, scowled.

"Tell him we're having rough sex in the car," he said drowsily. He felt Dean's body shake as the other boy laughed.

"I'll just tell him we got the day off and are enjoying our alone time. I'll get Charlie to tell Sammy I'll pick him up after school" he replied, lazily tapping out a response before flinging his phone at the other couch. He snuggled back into the warmth of Castiel, who tightened his arms around him before pressing play for the movie.

"'m glad you and Benny get along," he murmured. Castiel stiffened slightly, but Dean felt it anyway. "You do like him, right?"

Castiel sighed into Dean's hair.

"Yes. You like him, so I like him. He obviously cares…..a great deal for you."

Dean frowned, craning his neck to see Castiel's expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. We've only just started dating, you and I, and I'm just…in the brief period I have seen you two interact he has been looking at you non-stop, and it makes me nervous. I'm sorry."

Dean wriggled so that his head was on Castiel's shoulder. He made Castiel look him in the eyes, and spoke over the sound of Orcs charging.

"Cas, you really don't need to worry. I've just gotten the guy of my dreams, and even if Benny did like me like that – which he doesn't – I'd still pick you, okay?" He kissed Castiel, who smiled against his mouth before kissing back. Dean adjusted his position so that he now had one leg on either side of Castiel's, knees bent and hands cupping the smaller boy's face as he kissed him. Castiel pulled him closer, arms wrapped around his waist as he opened his mouth to allow Dean's tongue in. Soon enough, they were breathing heavily in between kisses, tongues tangling when their mouths met again and hands pulling the other in for more and more and –

The front door opened.

"Whoa, I said use protection, guys!"

Castiel kept his eyes closed as Dean groaned and leant his forehead against his own. He heard Gabriel dump his keys and stride into the living room.

"Now I _know_ you guys weren't Lord of the Ringsing without me, because that would be selfish and cruel. Dean, is this your phone?" the sound of Dean's phone making a triumphant return to their couch was heard. "Cookie, anyone?"

Castiel finally looked at his older brother, who was munching a cookie and looking pleased with himself. Dean was still kneeling on top of him, seemingly frozen.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?"

Gabriel spoke through a mouthful of cookie, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Got off early. Told 'em my baby bro was sick and had to look after him."

"I'm 18, Gabriel!" Dean finally shuffled, reverting back to how they had been originally – lying between Castiel's legs with his back pressed to the wirier chest beside him. He felt Castiel relax, and placed a hand over the one that was over his heart. Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm thinking of quitting, anyway. There's a vacancy at the bakery nearby, which sounds a lot more fun! Plus, it pays better, and you can have the job at the diner, Cassie!"

At the idea of Gabriel getting a better paid job, and one that he actually enjoyed, Castiel smiled.

"That's great, Gabriel. Popcorn?"

The three of them continued to watch the movie in peace, until Dean had to pick up Sam from school. He reluctantly plucked himself off the couch, and Castiel walked him to the door.

"Today was fun," Dean said, turning and smiling as he stood in the open doorway. "I'm…..I'm really happy, Cas. Thanks."

Castiel hugged him fiercely.

"You deserve to be happy, Dean."

Dean took advantage of the proximity, and tilted his boyfriend's chin up so they were nose to nose.

"You deserve it too," he whispered, and kissed him. He meant for it to be a brief peck, but once he had a taste of Castiel's lips he was unable to help himself. Castiel seemed to be having the same difficulty, working Dean's mouth open by brushing his tongue over it, and Dean moaned weakly before surrendering. They stood there for an incalculable amount off time, until Gabriel screeched from the living room, "CASSIE! IF YOU AREN'T IN HERE IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS TO TALK ABOUT ARAGORN'S ASS I WILL DRAG YOU IN HERE!"

Dean laughed, and kissed Castiel once more before saying "I'll text you later," and jogging over to the Impala. Castiel watched him go from the doorway, smiling. He lifted his hand in a wave, and Dean waved back as he drove off.

* * *

**AN: I don't want heaps of angst for them I want happiness but I'm including minimal angst because I also need conflict. I was going to put Dean in a car crash but that's so fucking cliche'd now and I have more of an idea of what I want. Thanks for the amazing reviews last week, btw.**

**ToriMe - trying not to fuck it up, as per your request ;) I already PM'd you to thank you for your review, because it was well thought out and I appreciate it when people put thought into what they're saying. So thanks :) and I can get into a whole big essay discussion about Destiel in canon because I have all theses ideas and theories but I won't here because that'll be even longer than the actual chapter and I will punch myself in the face.**

**melodyohsosweet - Thank you! I'm going to put in some conflicty crap but I do love writing the fluffiness haha. But conflict will happen! I will do my level best to not break your heart - they will get a happy ending because they sure as shit won't in the show.**

**Shahara Dagan - Gordon will be punished because I do not like him at all and if his face is punched in it's totally an accident and not at all Dean's fault . **

**KyraJade - I hope you liked Gabriel in this chapter! I love him and his character potential and I am so tempted to go on a whole spiel about THAT too, but I won't. **

**Reviews and stuff are still welcome! Thanks for reading, and next week I will try to update on time. **

**Next week's update might be late again though because I'm going to fly down to Wellington to visit my sister on Wednesday. I will do my best, but consider yourselves warned.**

**Sorry for the long ass Author Notes, I'll leave now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is so late and I am so sorry. It kind of sucks sorry. I've been writing this in chunks over the past couple of days, I'm still visiting my sister and yeah it's been crazy. I've enrolled to start uni in July though! **

**I hope this chapter goes down well, review responses are at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Dean was humming that night at dinner, and it wasn't difficult for Sam and Bobby to ascertain why.

"Did you have sex?" Sam blurted out. Dean almost choked on his burger, and thumped his chest several times.

"The hell? No! I've been dating Cas for less than a week!"

"Just asking," Sam shrugged, and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Try not to kill your brother over dinner, Sam."

Dean finished his food in a hurry, and went up to his room.

He spent the evening doing homework and texting Castiel for help, and fell asleep once more with a smile on his face.

* * *

The days flew by. At school, Dean and Castiel spent most of their break in the library. Sometimes they were joined by Jo, Benny, Charlie, Kevin and Ash, who took delight in ribbing the pair of them about how close they were. Castiel's only reaction was to smile shyly at Dean, who squeezed his hand before shooting back some witty comment about the others.

Castiel was happy, and every couple of days after work, Dean would stop over at his house to either do homework (in other words, try and study before giving up and kissing Castiel over and over before Gabriel thumped on the door hollering "I SAID LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN CASSIE YOU BETTER NOT BE NAKED IN THERE!") or watch a movie with him, Samandriel and Gabriel.

One thing that Castiel still didn't understand, however, was the fact that Dean was entirely oblivious to Benny's attention. He knew Charlie had noticed it too – seen her frown a couple of times at how Benny was staring at Dean a couple of seconds too long – and she was quick to smile reassuringly at him, bobbing a head in Dean's direction as he either had his arm around Castiel or was practically sitting in his lap, fingers entwined.

Gordon Walker had been suspended for a week a few days after the Great Locker Incident (as dubbed by Jo and Ash), and when he returned, Dean and Castiel's locker doors had been cleaned so well that there was no evidence that anything had happened. He scowled at them from a distance, and Castiel ignored him, stopping Dean when it seemed like the blonde boy would confront him.

"He isn't worth it, Dean. He has been dealt with. Leave it be."

So Dean would.

* * *

"Benny, do I have something on my back or something?" Dean wasn't as blind as Castiel thought he was – he'd felt Benny's eyes on him on a number of occasions, and finally decided to speak to him about it as they were getting changed last period after PE. It had been a couple of months since he and Castiel had started dating, and if he concentrated he could still feel the press of Castiel's mouth on his as they'd kissed at the end of lunch.

"What? No," Benny replied, looking away quickly and pulling his shirt on.

"….okay then."

"It's just…" Benny hesitated. "You really like Castiel, right?"

Dean grabbed his keys. "Benny, apart from Sammy, Castiel is the best part of my day. You have no idea, man. I was mooning after him for months, and then when he finally asked me out…." He grinned. "I'm so lucky, I dunno why he puts up with me but I'm sure glad he does."

"You don't think you'd be happier with someone else, then?" Benny still had his back to Dean, so Dean couldn't see his face.

"Nah. It's just….Cas, you know? Like, he's got the best taste in everything, and he's so amazing and sweet and kind and gorgeous and it's not like he's perfect but…..he's perfect for me. I dunno, Benny, I can't see myself with anyone else." Dean spoke firmly, not wanting to say out loud what he thought Benny was getting at. He slung a bag over his shoulder. "I gotta go to work, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Dean left, and Benny was alone in the changing rooms as he finished up.

* * *

Castiel was about to leave school when he saw Benny heading towards him.

"Oh, hello Benny," Castiel smiled. Benny rubbed at his forehead.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry."

Castiel tilted his head as if confused, although he was pretty sure he knew what Benny was getting at.

"Sorry for what?"

Benny, looking highly uncomfortable, stared at a point just above Castiel's right shoulder.

"When we were kids, me 'n' Dean….we were real close. It was only after we moved away that I realised I had a crush on him. The whole time I was in LA, I was comparing everyone I dated to him. And I just had him so built up in my head to be this amazing perfect guy who could only be mine. So when I moved back here, and he was dating you…" he trailed off, but before Castiel could say anything he found the words he was looking for. "I was jealous. Real jealous. But you 'n' him are real happy, and I ain't gonna be the one to ruin that for him. Or you. You're a cool guy, Castiel, and Dean really likes you. You shoulda heard what he was sayin' just now about you."

Castiel had nothing to say as he took in this frank confession. Benny, mistaking his silence for anger, stumbled over his next words.

"I'm sorry, man. You probably hate me now, I'll leave."

As he watched Benny's figure shrink, Castiel cried out, "Wait! I don't hate you!"

He caught up to Benny with a jog. "I sort of….guessed? And…I don't hate you. Or blame you, really. I wish you could have what you want, but Dean is…." Castiel knew that if Dean wanted Benny more, he would let him go, painful as it was.

"Dean is happy with you," Benny said firmly. "Dean doesn't want me like that. You know what he said about you?"

"What?" Castiel was genuinely curious.

"In between all the yacking on about how amazing and nice and smart and funny and kind you are, he said "I'm so lucky, I dunno why he puts up with me but I'm sure glad he does". He said that you weren't perfect, but neither was he, and he's sure y'all are perfect for one another. If he's happy, I am." Benny nodded at the dumbstruck expression on Castiel's face.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I….." Castiel stuttered, and he gestured at thin air helplessly. Benny took pity.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"…..will you kill me on the way?"

Benny guffawed. "Naw, brother. Gotta keep you safe for Dean."

The two of them walked out, basking in the newfound friendship.

* * *

That evening after he'd finished work, Dean burst into Castiel's home unannounced.

"Cas! I think you were right about Benny!" he cried. Castiel appeared at the top of the stairs, looking confused. Dean ran up, and pulled him in for a hard kiss. When he pulled back for air, Castiel blinked before smiling.

"Hello, Dean. What?"

Dean beamed back, then realised why he was there in the first place. "Okay so I had a really weird conversation with Benny earlier and I think you might have been right about the whole him liking me thing….." he spoke in a panicky rush, looking into Castiel's eyes as he held him close to his body. When Castiel simply smiled serenely, he frowned. "What?"

"It's okay, Dean. He spoke to me earlier. We're good. He uh…he told me what you said to him about me." Castiel gave a small smirk. "Apparently I'm smart and amazing?"

Dean went red. "Shut up man, you know you are." He hid his face in Castiel's shoulder. "So it's allgood?"

Castiel hugged him and smiled. "Yes, Dean. It's allgood. And I put up with you because surprisingly enough, I'm quite fond of you. Even if you aren't perfect." He snorted.

"Shut up, moron," Dean's voice was muffled, but Castiel could feel him smiling.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he suggested. Dean pulled back and kissed him again.

"Sure."

"Can you please not make out right outside my bedroom door?" They turned, and a disgruntled-looking Samandriel stood there with his arms folded. "Not that I'm not happy for you guys, but I've got homework to do and that last thing I need to hear is my older brother making out with his boyfriend and declaring his undying love."

Dean laughed. "Sorry, man. We'll go downstairs."

"SAMANDRIEL! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO THEM?! THEY ARE IN THE THROES OF YOUNG LOVE!" Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, bounding up the stairs. He got Samandriel in a headlock and began to tickle him. "Our darling Cassie is enamoured with his boytoy, and we are _all _going to go and watch the glory that is The Hobbit!" Gabriel tugged his youngest brother down the stairs, Castiel and Dean following behind as they laughed and held one another's hand.

* * *

**AN: I'm only planning on a couple more chapters after this I think, depending on how it goes. This entire fic was meant to be a twoshot ball of fluff, and it's turned into a long ball of fluff. That came out wrong...**

**Anyway, review responses:**

**Shahara Dagan - He'll probably get it in the next couple of chapters haha I mean he sort of did here but yeah.**

**Becky G - THAT WAS THE INTENTION AND I AM HAPPY YOU LIKE IT. I hope it was good crying? And I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Guest Miss Louisiana - Okay he used some of those words haha and I've tried to make him nice and stuff because I actually like Benny. I feel so educated thank you :3 YOU DON'T HAVE SNOW THAT IS TERRIBLE YOU POOR THING. And thanks! I didn't think it was that great haha but I'm so glad you think so! NZ is in the South Pacific Ocean like beside Australia (NOT PART OF IT). It's okay I guess, when you live here the magic wears off. I live in the North Island part in Auckland, but soon I'll be moving to Wellington (the capital) for university, which is right at the bottom of the North Island. So yeah. It's a tiny city in a tiny country and there's a lot of rain and stuff. I like the rain. Auckland is too sunny for me.**

**Smushpot - Oh good! Thanks :) someone said it might be to me and I got worried. And so many people have said that THANK YOU**

**WhovianNerd - WOO. And I'm sorry about your schoolwork. I'm also sorry for the lack of conflict this chapter, there may be more next chapter I think. Gabriel is awesome and I want him to properly come back to the show. Samandriel had so much potential I'm trying to write more of him in here! THANK YOU. Your review made me smile a lot :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I am so sorry for the spontaneous week-long hiatus. As an apology, this chapter has actual plot and stuff. Review responses are at the bottom, and thank you all so much for struggling though 13 chapters of fluff for this :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

Another couple of months passed in the same way, so Dean wasn't prepared to be slammed up against the wall outside one lunchtime as he headed inside to find his boyfriend.

"Where do you think you're going, Winchester?" a voice snarled in his ear, and Dean rolled his eyes.

Naturally, Dick Roman and Uriel Ward would come looking for revenge after what went down with Gordon.

"Oh, you know, Disneyland," Dean joked, struggling to get out of the choke-hold that Uriel had him in. Uriel tightened his grip, and Dean began struggling to breathe as his windpipe became constricted.

"So. You and your faggoty little boyfriend thought you could get Gordon suspended?"

Dean frowned.

"The fuck? That was four months ago, dude. Are you slow on the uptake or somethin'?"

He realised this was the wrong thing to say when Uriel slammed his fist into his gut. Letting go, Uriel stood back as Dean pitched forward, gasping and clutching at both his throat and his abdomen. He made to stand up and begin to fight, but Dick joined in, kicking Dean in the side before hauling him back up to punch him in the face. Dean heard a crack, and was sure they'd just broken his nose. As the pain grew, he barely registered what they were saying.

"Fuckin' hell, Winchester. You used to be kinda cool, you know? But now you're just….fuck," Dick iterated, and Uriel finished his sentence

"Well, you're a pussy-assed faggot now, is what you are. Kinda disappointing."

"Aw, guys, you're making me blush," Dean wheezed. "But I was always incredibly gay for Cas, so what can you do?"

Just when the two were preparing to hit him again, Castiel rounded the corner. Rather than shout out and give away the fact that he was there, he silently sprinted up so he was behind them.

"Hey, assbutt."

Dick whirled around, but Castiel was already in motion, punching him so hard he fell back, and kicking Uriel in the groin before giving a sharp undercut to the jaw. Dean sagged against the wall as the two tormentors fell in a daze, and Castiel crouched in front of him anxiously.

"Dean! Dean, are you okay? Dean, look at me!"

Dean gave a feeble, bloody grin.

"Assbutt ain't even a freakin' word, angel."

His eyes closed, and Castiel's frantic shouting faded into blissful silence as he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Castiel sat by Dean's side, gripping his hand. Dean had jolted awake in the nurse's office, and complained loudly and at great length about having to go to the hospital. However, his concussion had meant that a lot of his complaints had been "no more teabags I want cake", and other sentences that had Castiel staring at him in complete confusion and thus solidifying the case against him.

"This is fucking stupid," Dean grumbled, scowling at the opposite wall. Castiel sighed.

"Dean, they were beating the living shit out of you. Your nose is broken, and you had a concussion. I was really scared," he finished in a whisper, looking to the floor, and Dean's hard expression softened.

"I'm sorry," he said, squeezing Castiel's hand. The brunet looked at him in horror.

"Why?!"

Dean shrugged. "For scaring you."

Castiel stood up, shuffled Dean to the left, and scooted so that he was sat snugly next to Dean on the bed, with an arm wrapped around him.

"If you ever apologise for assholes like that trying to beat the crap out of you, I will have an aneurysm," he said calmly. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well okay then. Also, please tell me I'm not imagining the part where you called them 'assbutts', because that memory is fucking golden."

Castiel blushed.

"Um….."

He was saved by Sam and Bobby bursting in.

"Dean! What the hell?!" Sam yelled. Dean shrugged.

"Well hello to you too, bitch."

"Dean, don't be an ass. We were worried sick!" Bobby snarled. "What's the diagnosis?" he added as an afterthought, mainly at Castiel.

"Broken nose that's been taken care of, although his nose is going to stay slightly crooked, major bruising on his ribs and abdomen, and a concussion that should be almost gone."

"Can I go home now?" Dean pouted, and a nurse swept into the room.

"Of course, that is if you promise to take your painkillers and come back for a check-up in a week," she said with a firm gaze. Dean wasn't about to argue – she looked like she could take on an army and win simply by saying five small words – "What would your mother think?" – in certain tone of voice.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as meekly as possible. Sam and Castiel let out smirks at his deference, and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go home boy. Thank you ma'am," he said to the nurse, who nodded.

"You're welcome. Just follow me to the administration desk and we'll sort y'all out. I'm Nurse Mosely, by the way."

* * *

_Four hours later_

Dean had never been more grateful for the summer he had spent saving up for a memory foam mattress. He let out a low, almost pornographic moan as he sank back, and Castiel's eyes widened as he licked his lips. Dean winked at the boy standing next to his bed.

"See something you like, Cas?"

"You know I always do when it's you, Dean."

_Well ain't that just the nicest thing anyone's said to you._

Dean gave his boyfriend a genuine, heartfelt smile before patting the bed next to him and allowing his arm to flop.

"Come here."

Castiel climbed cautiously onto the bed, and Dean curled into him, seeking the reassurance that Castiel's arms held. The blue eyed boy placed a row of kisses into Dean's forehead and hair, and Dean sighed happily.

"I might sleep now. We've had a long, weird-ass day, I honestly don't give a shit what the time is because I'm too fucking tired and drugged up. Can you sleep here too?"

"Dean, I'm not sure –"

"I'm the invalid, I get to dictate what happens. We're gonna get into some pajamas, we're gonna get under the covers, and we're gonna go to sleep while we cuddle in the manliest way possible. Capisce?"

Castiel turned this over in his mind, and sighed when he knew his mind had already been made up the instant he lay down.

"Yeah, I capisce."

"Good. Now, help me with my damn jeans." Dean wiggled his hips, and winced. "Ouch. Yep, a little help would be nice."

A wry smile quirked at the corner of Castiel's mouth. "Dean, are you asking me to get you undressed?"

"….maybe."

The room held its breath with anticipation.

"You could have just told me you got beaten up for sex, you know."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, I thought the pity card would work, you know?"

Castiel gave his boyfriend a playful nudge in his uninjured side before standing up once more. "I'd better call Gabriel and tell him I'm staying the night here, if that's okay with Bobby."

Easing himself into a sitting position, Dean huffed, "Bobby couldn't care less. Him and Sam thought we were fucking after a week of dating."

Castiel almost dropped his phone.

"Why?!"

"Because we are horny teenage boys, and horny teenage boys bang like jackrabbits. Now, call your brother, tell him you aren't coming home tonight, and sleep with me."

As he dialled, Castiel placed a hand over his heart. "You're such a romantic."

One green eye winked at him. "You know it, angel."

Castiel poked out a tongue as Gabriel answered.

"_This is Kansas State Sperm Doner Centre, how may we direct your call?"_

"Gabriel, if you answer the phone like this to everyone it's small wonder you're single. I'm staying at Dean's tonight; I'll be home tomorrow after school."

"_Cassie! Planning on donating to the worthy cause then?"_

"We aren't a Sperm Bank, Gabriel!"

"_Don't ruin the dream! You know one of the reasons Kali dated me was because we both had a thing for hot sweaty naked dudes jerking –"_

Castiel hung up. Dean was wheezing with laughter on the bed behind him, and Castiel stripped off his shirt before tossing his phone onto it.

"My brother is impossible."

"Your brother is – ungh." Dean was struck speechless at the sight of Castiel's toned, muscular back, and he swallowed dryly. Castiel turned around with a seductive grin, making his way over to the bed wearing only his jeans.

"I believe we were going to undress you?"

Dean could only nod. Castiel, in complete contrast to his aggressively sexual demeanour, was exceedingly gentle as he helped Dean ease first his shirt, then his torn jeans off and onto the floor. Dean flopped back onto the bead in his boxers, crooking a finger.

"Well, join me in my Nest of Luuuuurve," he teased with an attempted saucy wink. Castiel snorted, tossing his jeans to the floor and sliding in under the duvet next to Dean, smiling at him fondly while brushing a stray hair off his face.

"You're a real idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"All part of my natural charm. Now, this might be the painkillers talking, but I demand snuggles."

"As you wish."

"Sweetheart, if you're gonna keep quoting the Princess Bride at me, I might just have to marry you," Dean said, yawning. Castiel's heart leapt at these words, and he positioned the both of them so that Dean was on his uninjured side, Castiel spooning him from behind with an arm loosely wrapped around his face and his nose pressed into Dean's blonde locks.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," he whispered, and that was the last thing Dean heard as he smiled, gripped Castiel's arm, and fell asleep. Castiel gently kissed the back of Dean's neck before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Dean awoke feeling incredibly safe and warm. Blinking, he realised that this was because a certain blue eyed boy had ensured that neither of them moved during the night, and Dean was still cocooned within Castiel's arms and the duvet. Shifting slightly, he felt something dig into his thigh, and at Castiel's sleepy mumble he grinned wickedly.

He reached down, and yep, sure enough Castiel was sporting a glorious case of morning wood. As was Dean. Rolling over and careful not to put weight on the bruise covering most of his hip, he traced the contours of Castiel's abdomen before dipping his hand beneath the waistline of his boyfriends boxers and stroking the erection he found there.

Castiel's eyes flew open as he gasped, and he stared into Dean's grinning face.

"Morning, Cas."

"Nnnngh."

"That's what I thought." Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel. "Ugh, morning breath, sorry."

"Hnnnf."

"Me too. I think we should take care of that, don't you?"

Castiel got over the shock of waking up to find his boyfriend gripping his dick like he'd won the goddamn lottery, and pushed Dean so that the larger boy was lying on his back. He then moved so that he was straddling Dean, not allowing for anything to exacerbate Dean's injuries. Their barely clothed erections pressed together, and both of them let out low moans. Castiel lightly ran his fingers down Dean's torso.

"I agree."

And before anything more could be said, he was ruthlessly grinding against Dean, rutting with a ferocious determination that left Dean in its dust, gasping and hornier than ever.

Dean _liked_ Horny Castiel.

"Oooh, yes," he bit his lower lip as he helplessly pushed upwards in time with Castiel's thrusting, and his boyfriend dropped so that his elbows were positioned either side of Dean's face. Their lips brushed, and after a couple of kisses it simply became an exchange of hot, wet breaths into each other's mouths as they neared the edge. Friction, glorious unending friction, escalated with their frantic rubbing against one another, and Castiel let out a barely suppressed keen of "Deean!", dropping so that his head lay on Dean's shoulder, panting against the skin of Dean's neck. Dean was pushed into coming by the sudden beautiful wetness seeping through his boxers, and he threw back his head with a deliciously low moan of Castiel's name.

They lay there for a few minutes, almost boneless, until Castiel placed a small kiss against Dean's neck before awkwardly climbing off Dean and out of bed. He grinned.

"I see what you meant about the memory foam."

* * *

Dean got the day off school that day, and there was no way in Hell Castiel was going to go to school without them. Texts from Charlie came in a constant stream, Castiel replying as fast as his fingers would allow. The attack on Dean had been caught on the school security cameras, and Dick and Uriel had been temporarily suspended until the school Board made a final decision on what to do about them. The entire school knew exactly what had happened, and texts and Facebook messaged flooded in. Some sympathised with Dean, others mocked him and Castiel for not being able to defend themselves properly. In response to these, Dean merely rolled his eyes and either blocked the user or reported them, or both. After an hour of a non-stop deluge of messages, Dean was sick of his laptop and slammed it shut. He looked at Castiel.

"Star Wars day?"

"Star Wars day."

* * *

Castiel arrived home that night feeling lighter than ever. He and Dean had spent the entire day watching Star Wars and eating – Castiel making most of the meals as Dean took full advantage of his 'invalid' status – as well as making out. He waved to Bobby as the man drove away from his house in one of his rusty pick-up trucks, and headed inside, out of the cold night air.

He stopped short at the sight of Gabriel at the table, head in his hands.

"Gabriel?"

His older brother looked up, anger and frustration lining his features.

"Dad called."

* * *

**AN: I know, I actually wrote plot. And mild smut. It's like John Bonham coming back to life. (Fucking legend, btw). Turns out there's going to be an unknown amount of chapters after this because I'm making this up as I go. In case that wasn't obvious.**

**Review responses! There were more than normal because I'm a shit and was too busy to update last week.**

**Becky G - YAY. I love Gabriel too I'm kinda proud of how he turned out in this, and I'm going to try and include more of him later. Of course I'm going to answer your review! I answer all of my reviews! And it was an awesome review that made me smile! So thank you :D**

**deangelfallen - I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long :s**

**Louisiana Child - JFC that's awesome, I've never even been to LA. I got this. And I was human last time I checked, I do have my suspicions sometimes though. Mostly because whenever I see a bug I punch it instead of freaking out like a normal person. ANYWAY. Yeah NZ is pretty cool because of the nature shit, there's so many parks to walk my dogs in it's awesome. Apart from the possum bait. Yeah I think everyone in NZ lives at most a 2 hour drive away from the beach - I'm a 10 minute walk from the nearest beach, and because I'm on a peninsula there's another one exactly 2 seconds away from that as well. DON'T APOLOGISE FOR GETTING CARRIED AWAY I DO IT TOO. Thank you for thanking me! :)**

**Shahara Dagan - I'm happy you love Gabe! I do too. And I like to think he's like me - if you're hot and willing, he'll do you, regardless of gender or sexual identification. More of "I like whoever the hell I like" as opposed to defining himself as gay or straight. Is that pansexual or bisexual? I don't know what shade of gay I am anymore. Benny will find happiness! I promise. **

**PKPineappleKingPK - YOU READ THEM ALL IN THAT SPACE OF TIME? Wow. I'm honoured. And I would totally applaud the second option too, because I've read far too much of the first. And I'm somewhat good at the second one (see the latest chapter of my fic 'Stars' as well as my AO3 account for proof). More fluff, smut and plot to come! Thank you very much :)**

**luceyrosegray - I'm honestly glad it's actually interesting enough to read. And yeah if high schools were more like that IRL it'd be awesome, but they're not, so I've made the high school here unbelievably tolerant to make up for that. **

**WhovianNerd - I WILL ALWAYS RESPOND. And I'm glad that it satisfied your needs - I AGREE BENNY WAS FABULOUS AND THEY GOT RID OF HIM TOO SOON. It kind of upsets me that the show does that - they listen to the scarier Destiel shippers or whatever who want a character gone and kill them, but they won't make it explicitly canon? Idk anymore. Here, have some plot development! Samandriel's gonna be in here more too because him as a snarky but adorable 16 year old is far too appealing. Sabriel would creep me out in this fic because huge age gaps like that are a big no no for me, but Sammy's gonna go far. I promise. YOUR CAPITAL LETTERS OF ENTHUSIASM EXCITE ME THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT HERE YOU GO.**

**If you're new to this fic, yeah I'm gonna respond to your review personally in the author notes. Feel free to just ignore them, but also FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Because I really appreciate it and it makes me happy.**

**Again, sorry for the random hiatus, and I'm gonna be back on track next week!**


End file.
